Sin eludir, te quiero
by mire2006
Summary: No es fácil aceptar los sentimientos. A veces, incluso, los enterramos bajo excusas. Sin embargo, cuando el deseo y la pasión son tan fuertes es difícil ignorarlos. Y también, difícil controlarlos. Serán capaces de sortear sus miedos y amarse sin condiciones? *SOFT LEMON*
1. Aceptando sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: Tanto los personajes como la historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi :D yo sólo los tomé para crear algo en mi estilo. Gracias, Rumiko, por hacer personajes tan geniales!  
**

**-o-  
**

**Capítulo 1 "Aceptando sentimientos, yo…"**

Es de noche. Kagome despertó en medio de la oscuridad otra vez. Es recurrente, en su interior algo ha cambiado. Desde hace ya algún tiempo su sueño es diferente, se duerme inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo goza aquella sensación – _¿estaré enamorada?_ – preguntó a su corazón, esperando alguna respuesta. Buscó en medio de la bruma al dueño de sus sentimientos, está allí, como siempre.

– _Como siempre…_ – Kagome se detuvo en esa frase… – _¿desde cuándo?_ – se preguntó, nuevamente. A pesar de llevar meses viajando con él, siente como si fuera de toda la vida. Dibujó su silueta con la mirada. Inuyasha estaba ahí, en vigilia. – _Es como si no durmiera nunca completamente, se preocupa más de nuestro descanso…_ – en su interior, Kagome volvió a sentir la lucha constante de su corazón y su cerebro. El uno se estaba rindiendo a amar, el otro le advertía de una realidad dolorosa: Inuyasha no podía entregarse a ella. Está Kikyou.

– _Por supuesto que no puedo competir contra el hecho de que ella estuvo primero…el amor de Inuyasha…_ – y mientras pensaba esto, su pecho se oprimió – _no debería…no puedo hacer nada ante eso. Ya no debo pensar más en ello. Pero tampoco puedo olvidarlo…_ – ¡qué doloroso es amar!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Inuyasha…todo en ella grita su nombre. – _No, no puedo amarlo…me destrozaría el alma_ – ¡ah, el miedo al dolor! – _pero tampoco puedo negar lo que siento. Sé que Inuyasha tiene sentimientos por mí, lo sé…y por Kikyou también…_ – nuevamente su interior se oprimió.

– _Creo que iré a dar una vuelta_ – murmuró en un suspiro – _esta situación es absurda, no estoy compitiendo por su amor, sin embargo, así lo parece_ – Kagome comenzó a salir de su saco de dormir con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Shippou que dormía velozmente. A su lado, Sango hacía lo propio con Kirara, y Miroku parecía tranquilo. Mientras se adentraba en el bosque buscando paz, no notó que unos ojos dorados la seguían en silencio.

– _¡Aahhh, qué paz!, sin duda lograré aclarar mucho mejor mi mente en este lugar_ – pensó Kagome, mientras inspiraba profundamente el aire del bosque. La noche estaba tranquila, los árboles se mecían suavemente. No llegó a sentir frío, a pesar de siempre usar su uniforme escolar para sus aventuras en el Sengoku –_…voy a tener que dejar de usarlo, igualmente. He sacado manchas de sangre tantas veces, que ya está muy gastado _– suspiró mientras revisaba su camisa y su falda. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Inuyasha y en las innumerables ocasiones en que le había salvado la vida. Y viceversa. Habían aprendido, en ese tiempo, a confiar mutuamente y apoyarse en los momentos difíciles – _a pesar de su rudeza, Inuyasha ha logrado abrir su corazón a los demás. Ya no está solo, se lo dije, no volverá a estarlo, porque yo no lo dejaré…_ – y a su memoria acudió, presuroso, el recuerdo.

Ambos caminaban solos, lentamente. Inuyasha llevaba la bicicleta de Kagome, quejándose de que ese "artefacto de fierro" sólo estorbaba. Kagome sonreía, porque ya sabía que esa forma brusca de Inuyasha era sólo una coraza.

– _Lo lamento, Inuyasha, siempre terminas cargándola_ – dijo en tono conciliador.

– _Keh!, ¿por qué insistes en traerla, si siempre te llevo en mi espalda?_ – espetó.

Kagome quiso decirle que sin duda su espalda es más cómoda, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso dijo – _¿no estás feliz?, estamos caminando solos después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo _–.

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración, porque esa respuesta no la esperaba. No supo que decir, y tampoco quiso responder con su habitual malhumor. Ella lo miró y no pudo ocultar su decepción.

– _Así que no lo estás…_ – suspiró.

– _¡Yo no he dicho eso!_ – exclamó él – _por supuesto que me gusta…_ – y el color abordó su rostro.

Kagome sonrió complacida, porque el hanyou no solía hablarle con esa naturalidad. Lo normal era que se molestara y cambiara el tema, o guardara silencio. La revelación la hizo muy feliz. Acomodando su cabello en un gesto casual, decidió intentar explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

– _Así…está mejor, porque ya no estarás solo, nunca más…_ –.

Entonces Inuyasha le dio esa mirada profunda a los ojos que sólo utilizaba en momentos de gran intimidad entre ambos. Se sintió presa y cómplice, y sólo atinó a sonrojarse torpemente.

La chica apoyó la espalda en un árbol, volviendo a la realidad. Se sentó en la hierba, abrazando sus piernas con suavidad, emocionada por el recuerdo. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la fuerza de su corazón – _es cierto…ya no puedo alejarme de ti…definitivamente, es amor, aunque quise rechazarlo. El día que me alejé de ti y lloré frente al árbol donde nos conocimos, sellé mi destino. Es contigo, Inuyasha…ha sido tan difícil amarte, pero no tengo escapatoria. Estoy aceptando mis sentimientos, yo…_ – y al resignarse, sintió cierta paz.

Continúa en capítulo 2 "Quisiera decírtelo, yo…"

**Hola!, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primera historia publicada en el internet xD en realidad escribo hace años, pero nunca se me había ocurrido hacer público la locura de mi cabeza :P en realidad siempre escribí para mí. Siéntanse libres de opinar, sugerir, etc., lo que les guste y lo que no, todo :) sé que es un poco corto, pero en mi estilo los prefiero así xD**


	2. Quisiera decirtelo

**Capítulo 2 "Quisiera decírtelo, yo…"**

En medio de la oscuridad, Inuyasha notó que Kagome, muy despacio, salió a caminar. Él se sintió nervioso. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que la joven es de vital importancia para él. Al principio, con el recuerdo tan fresco de la tragedia con Kikyou, Kagome sólo era un substituto de su furia. Sin embargo, eso había cambiado hace mucho. – _Kagome es única_ – pensó – _ella de alguna forma ha sanado mi corazón. Creí que no sería capaz de confiar de nuevo y, sin embargo, ahora incluso tengo amigos. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado_ – suspiró, relajando un poco la postura.

Notó que la chica no regresaba pronto – _feh!, esa mujer está buscando un resfriado, la traeré de vuelta_ – masculló. Salió a buscarla al claro del bosque, la encontró recogida en un rincón, apoyada en un gran árbol. – _Lo que imaginaba_ – suspiró – _está muerta de frío. ¿Qué pasa con estos humanos?, no piensan en su fragilidad, son totalmente descuidados _–.

– _Y si…_ – Inuyasha se detuvo a la mitad de una idea, ¿y si iba a confortarla?, normalmente sus muestras de cariño terminaban en gestos torpes, pero significativos, al menos sabía que Kagome los entendía.

Recordó una tarde, hace ya algún tiempo. Kagome había vuelto a su época, furiosa porque él había desconfiado de su actitud hacia Kouga. Inuyasha se debatió largo rato entre las ganas que tenía de verla y el orgullo, que dominaba su carácter. Se sentía traicionado por la supuesta coquetería de Kagome, y cuando le reclamó, ésta se enfureció, dedicándole varios "osuwari" e "imbécil" antes de largarse, no sin antes recordarle que no tenía derecho a reclamos debido a su indecisión por ella y Kikyou.

Eso le dolió. Y el orgullo se hizo presente por largo rato, hasta que no pudo más. Salió a buscarla, convencido por Miroku, Sango y Shippou que él era el culpable del enojo de Kagome. A regañadientes, en su fuero interno se cuestionó – _parece que tienen razón, ¿cómo soy capaz de reclamarle, si la he dañado tanto al dejarla por ir siempre tras Kikyou?, la iré a buscar…_ – y corrió al pozo come huesos.

Llegó a la época de Kagome, convencido de que podría hacer las paces con ella. La encontró dormida. Su corazón se apretó, la respiración se detuvo. Por inercia, su mandíbula inferior cayó levemente. ¡Que siempre le pasara eso al verla dormir…!

– _Kagome…_ – murmuró, estirando su mano derecha. Ordenó el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Sus garras, acostumbradas a eliminar youkais, daban una suave caricia al rostro de la chica. Se sorprendió de la paz que lo inundó y de la ternura que era capaz de profesar – _pensé que sólo podía hacer esto con Kikyou…_ – sacudió la cabeza – _debo dejar de comparar. La situación es diferente. Kikyou…Kagome…_ – su pecho se agitó. Hacía un tiempo sentía que su amor por Kikyou se había transformado. La amaba, sin duda, pero era un sentimiento mezclado con gratitud, remordimiento, culpa, resignación. Lo último, pues sabía que la Kikyou que vagaba por su mundo era sólo un remedo de la original, su alma encerrada en una prisión de barro y huesos. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. En algún momento debía descansar.

¿Y Kagome?, Inuyasha se resistió mucho tiempo a darle un nombre concreto a sus sentimientos por ella. Cuando estaban juntos, sentía alegría, ganas de vivir, a pesar de la lucha con Naraku. Kagome tiene una jovialidad desbordante, contagiosa e inquietante, que a Inuyasha desconcertó por un tiempo. Sus cambios de humor lo abrumaban, si lloraba era una guillotina entre los dedos, si reía lo avergonzaba pues no podía responder de la misma manera, si se enojaba no sabía cómo aplacarla y terminaba empeorando la situación. Y aún así, sabía que también la amaba, más de lo que quisiera reconocer.

– _Kikyou, Kagome… _– las dos mujeres de su vida. A la primera la amó con miedo y pasión, a la segunda, con un amor ya más maduro y confiado. Ambas, también, y cada cual en su medida, curaron sus inseguridades y miedos. Les debía su vida.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerles más daño. Debía seguir a una. Sabía que era Kagome la elegida, pero esa opción se desvanecía en culpa cuando se encontraba con Kikyou. No quería herir a la mujer que lo siguió a la muerte.

– _Kagome…_ – murmuró, esperando que la chica no presintiera en sueños su debate interno. La mano con la que le dedicó caricias se hallaba aún enredada entre sus suaves cabellos color ébano.

– _Inu…yasha…_ – suspiró ella, dormida.

El aludido enrojeció violentamente. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que creyó oírlo retumbar en toda la habitación – _¿está…soñando conmigo…? _– pensó, apartando la mano, pero sin retirarse demasiado. Aún se encontraba cara a cara con Kagome, sintiendo su suave respiración.

– _Te…quiero…_ – dijo entre sueños, así sin más.

Fue suficiente para que Inuyasha olvidara todos sus cuestionamientos anteriores. Demasiado impresionado para moverse o enrojecer aún más, no supo si despertarla y abrazarla, o seguir vigilando su sueño. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: estaba inmensamente feliz. Esas palabras confirmaron lo que sus ojos ya le habían comunicado antes.

– _Osuwari…_ – murmuró.

El pobre hanyou quedó aplastado al suelo violentamente, mientras mascullaba – _¡maldita Kagome!, ¿qué te hice ahora? _–.

– ¡Toma!, te vas a resfriar, irresponsable – habló Inuyasha, rompiendo la quietud del bosque. Kagome sintió abrigo inmediato.

– Gracias, Inuyasha, pero no tengo frío… – sonrió.

Luego de unos segundos, notó que el joven se sentaba a su lado. Tessaiga al costado, brazo derecho sobre pierna derecha. Lado izquierdo estirado. Kagome no pudo dejar de notar la obvia comodidad en la postura.

– ¿No tienes sueño? – Inuyasha habló después de una pausa en que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía.

– Estoy cansada – bostezó – pero no puedo dormir –.

– Ya… – contestó él.

Medio segundo después, corrió el viento por el bosque. Los árboles se mecieron, las hojas cayeron, y el cabello nubló la vista de Kagome. Por inercia, Inuyasha apartó el flequillo de su frente, tal como esa noche que la vio dormir. La chica volvió su vista hacia él, y con la fuerza de su mirada le confesó sus sentimientos.

– Kagome… – dijo Inuyasha – yo…quiero que tú…estés conmigo – terminó la frase con dificultad.

– Yo…ya estoy contigo, Inuyasha – respondió, sorprendida. Su mirada se volvió más intensa.

– ¡No me refiero a eso!, entiende…quiero que _estemos_ juntos… – habló con la mayor dulzura de la que fue capaz. Pero ahora, Kagome lo miraba con incredulidad.

– Yo… ¿y Kikyou?, sé que la seguirás apenas nos encontremos con ella…ya hablamos sobre aquello. Yo te dije que eso me iba a molestar, me iba a doler, pero lo acepto en cualquier caso. Sin embargo, si realmente… _estamos _juntos – habló dolorida, y no pudo terminar la frase.

– Yo no volveré a dejarte – le dijo con decisión.

– ¡No hagas promesas que no cumplirás! – espetó Kagome, levantándose bruscamente – te irás, ya lo he vivido… – agregó.

– ¡Kagome, idiota!, ¿qué no te das cuenta que estoy tomando una determinación? – se levantó también, exasperado. Sin saber cómo convencerla, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho – ¡no miento, créeme! –.

Por fin Inuyasha vio algo en los ojos de la chica que le indicó que le creía.

Kagome se acercó a él, posando su otra mano en la mejilla del hanyou. Sonrió levemente, dispuesta a _estar con él_.

– Kagome…quisiera decírtelo, yo… – vaciló.

Y en ese momento, una serpiente caza-almas pasó a lo lejos. El viento trajo el olor de Kikyou. Kagome notó que el semblante de Inuyasha se turbaba, y buscando la razón, notó el brillo de las almas recolectadas, a muchos metros de distancia. Arrugó el ceño, dolida por el mal momento en que sucedía, y con violencia soltó su mano.

– Ya te vas de nuevo, ¿no Inuyasha? – le espetó, con evidente dolor en el tono de su voz.

Inuyasha tragó saliva antes de contestar.

– Sí… – notó que Kagome mordía su labio inferior de rabia – pero iré para decirle que _estaré _contigo. Sé cuantas veces te he fallado, pero por favor confía en mí – dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

Kagome quedó sola en el claro del bosque.

– Celos… – murmuró, sintiendo la fuerza de su corazón inundar sus ojos.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 3 "Pasado, no lo puedo cambiar".

**Hola! :) primero que todo, gracias por sus reviews, he tomado en cuenta cada palabra. Es cierto que mis capítulos no son largos (aunque éste parece que es la excepción O.O) pero en mi estilo, nunca los hago extensos. Me gusta más la idea de hacerlos cortos, pero "intensos" xD nuevamente, hagan todos los comentarios que deseen, y agradezco que me lean ^^ nos vemos luego!**


	3. Pasado, no lo puedo cambiar

**Capítulo 3 "Pasado, no lo puedo cambiar…" **

Inuyasha corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a Kikyou. Sentía el pecho alborotado y cierto temor, sin duda que no quería hacerla sufrir con su decisión. Por otro lado, intuía que no sería fácil la conversación que luego se iniciaría.

Llegó relativamente fácil a la ubicación de la miko. Ésta se encontraba reposando junto al río, mientras recibía las almas, sin Kohaku, lo cual le daba una chance de conversar tranquilos. Inuyasha se inquietó, pues cada vez que la miraba le costaba creer que no estuviera viva. Sólo el aroma la delataba – _es cierto, su olor a flores ha desaparecido. Ahora es sólo tierra y huesos, sin embargo…_ – vaciló – _es la mujer que amé. ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible?_ –.

Kikyou volteó su rostro sin edad para mirarlo. Su mirada casi revelaba calidez.

Inuyasha volvió a sentir la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía por ella. Amor, gratitud, remordimiento, culpa, resignación… – _resignación…_ –.

– ¿Por qué me ves así, Inuyasha? – preguntó la miko, apenada.

– Kikyou…cómo estás… – no sonó como pregunta, pero lo era.

– Muerta – sonrió – ya sabes que mi cuerpo no resiste mucho sin las almas de mujeres infelices, es difícil enfrentar a Naraku en estas condiciones, pero mi poder se mantiene intacto… –.

–Sí, ya veo… – contestó, distraído.

–Inuyasha…algo me dice que no has venido realmente a preguntarme cómo estoy. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, levantándose con cierta dificultad. El terreno la traicionó, y tropezó. Rápidamente, un brazo fuerte la contuvo antes de dar con la cabeza en el suelo. Kikyou levantó la mirada, e instintivamente abrazó a su protector.

– ¡Inuyasha…! – exclamó.

–Kikyou… – respondió por reflejo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un tiempo que pareció eterno. Inuyasha se debatía entre el deber que sentía de comunicar su decisión, que para su sorpresa no había cambiado, y el cariño que sentía por la miko, en ese momento sentía que abrazaba a una pobre chiquilla abandonada…se le rompía el corazón.

– En realidad, Kikyou…vine a decirte algo muy importante, por favor, escúchame con cuidado – habló suavemente.

– Sí… – respondió la aludida.

– Yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido. Eres una persona importantísima en mi vida y siempre será así, por favor no lo olvides – habló con ímpetu – pero he de tomar una decisión – añadió.

Kikyou abrió los ojos, sorprendida. E intuyó hacia donde giraba la conversación. Se deshizo del abrazo que le brindaba su amado.

– No sigas, Inuyasha…si pretendes elegirla a ella… – jadeó.

– Por favor, Kikyou…no quiero hacerte daño… – dijo dolorosamente.

– ¡Por qué ella!, sé que estoy muerta y no tengo derecho a reclamarte…sin embargo, prometí que te llevaría conmigo…yo te seguí a la muerte, Inuyasha…esa mujer sólo te tiene porque si yo estuviera viva, yo… – no pudo seguir. Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– Sé muy bien tu sacrificio por mí, Kikyou. No lo he olvidado. Te debo mucho, eres la primera mujer que me amó, que confió en mí, a pesar de la trampa que nos tendió Naraku. Eres, también, la primera mujer a la cual... – vaciló.

– No hables en pasado, sé que aún me quieres – respondió la miko.

– Kikyou, mírame – Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros con cierta dulzura – yo te quiero, es cierto. Y te debo más de lo que piensas, nunca te olvidaré, nunca dejarás de ser importante para mí. Es sólo que… – las últimas palabras tardaron en aparecer.

– ¿Qué?, dilo, la prefieres a ella, ¿es eso lo que viniste a decirme? – replicó dolorosamente.

– Yo no he dicho que la prefiera…pero….yo _estoy _con ella ahora… – dijo por fin.

Kikyou no se movió. Ambos continuaron arrodillados. Inuyasha esperaba que reaccionara con cierta violencia o desesperación, pero quedó sorprendido de que la miko sólo suspirara dolorosamente.

– Ya me lo esperaba hace tiempo…y no me hace nada feliz – recalcó.

– Lo sé, lo siento – habló el hanyou suavemente.

Inuyasha la miró confundido. Realmente, Kikyou había cambiado…la mujer que quería asesinarlo había quedado en el pasado. Entonces, de verdad, su alma se estaba _purificando_. Había ya notado que ella estaba protegiendo a Kohaku, aún a riesgo de no completar la Shikon no Tama. Incluso, había prometido a Sango hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo vivo y a salvo. No, ésta Kikyou simplemente era casi la mujer que él conoció. A pesar de ello, los sentimientos por Kagome ya eran indestructibles.

– ¿Qué te hace tan feliz de ella, Inuyasha? –habló Kikyou, con dolor pero sin resentimiento.

– Bueno… – vaciló. No sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta, sentía la situación muy incómoda – ella es…diferente… – consiguió decir.

– Si estuviera viva, ten por seguro que no me habría rendido. No lo he hecho, de cierta forma. Es sólo que no tengo escapatoria. Estoy muerta, no puedo luchar de esa forma contra Kagome, que sí está…viva… – murmuró.

– Kikyou, el pasado…no lo puedo cambiar, y quise, por mucho tiempo, poder variarlo aunque fuera un poco, que no hubiéramos desconfiado el uno del otro, que el maldito de Naraku nunca te hubiera puesto la mano encima, tantas cosas… – Inuyasha levantó a la miko con suavidad. Parecía estar más tranquila.

– Ya debes volver… – dijo suavemente.

– Kikyou…por favor, cuídate. No dejes que nadie te haga daño. Eso no ha cambiado. Tu vida sigue siendo mía – declaró el hanyou con seguridad.

– No te preocupes por eso – respondió.

Kikyou ya había reunido suficientes almas, por lo que comenzó a caminar suavemente siguiendo el cauce del río. Casi de inmediato se le unió Kohaku – _no me di cuenta que estaba cerca… ¿habrá notado algo?_ – habló pasa sí Inuyasha. Al parecer no, pues el chico le dirigió una mirada amistosa. No se atrevió a preguntarle si quería darle un mensaje a su hermana. Aún sentía el peso del momento vivido recién con su primer amor. No era una despedida, pero tenía su sabor. Sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a seguir protegiéndola siempre…eso quiso decir en su última frase.

– _Tu vida sigue siendo mía. No quiero despedirme de ti…y no lo hago. Ahora tengo alguien más a quien cuidar. Pero tú siempre estarás en mí. El pasado…no lo puedo cambiar…pero sí, Kikyou, no lo olvides, yo quisiera que fueras feliz…_ – murmuró tristemente.

Decidió volver hacia el lugar donde dejó a Kagome. Estaba seguro que ella lo estaría esperando, sin moverse. Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de lo trágica que era su situación, pues Kagome le infundía también ese sentimiento: paz. Y a veces, un poco mezclado con otra sensación algo agitada…

Efectivamente, Kagome lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, y casi en la misma posición. Pudo notar, a lo lejos, que sonrió al verlo. Ya casi comenzaba a amanecer, el alba se acercaba inexorable.

Se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. Kagome se levantó, llevando el haori sobre los hombros.

– ¿Inuyasha, estás bien…? – preguntó con suavidad, acercándose con cuidado.

– Sí… – respondió.

– Eeemmm…no sé cómo preguntarte esto… – vaciló la chica.

– ¿Quieres saber si Kikyou está bien? – intuyó Inuyasha.

– Pues…sí. Pensarás que no es de mi incumbencia, o que quizás soy algo hipócrita, pero sí me preocupa… – Kagome, enrojecida, deslizó suavemente su mano en un torpe intento por tomar la del hanyou, tanteando la reacción que podía tener.

– Ella ha cambiado – musitó, sorprendido por la timidez de sus gestos. Pensó en el gran esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de acercarse a él, e intentó corresponder con ternura. Creyó que sería una buena idea arreglar su haori, que comenzaba a caer de los hombros de la chica. La mirada que le dio Kagome, el sentimiento que se apoderó de él y sus propios nervios lo traicionaron, transformando el gesto en un torpe abrazo. La atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, Kagome a punto de caer rodeó su cintura, por inercia él correspondió el _abrazo_ hasta que dejaron de ser _dos_. Manos, dedos, piernas, cabello… eran _uno_, al fin.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 4 "Control, nuevas sensaciones"

**Hola a todos! :) espero que todo vaya bien en sus vidas ^^ esta vez comentaré un poco los capítulos que he publicado. He intentado "exponer" los pensamientos de los tres involucrados en este famoso triángulo, está ultra explotado, lo sé, pero no podía quedarme tranquila sin incluir mi visión xD a partir de ahora exploraré un lado más adulto en su relación, sé que he tomado partes del manga y las he acomodado a mi antojo, espero que les gusten mis "cambios" ^^ ya saben, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, saludos!**

**PD: acabo de ver un review que dice lo siguiente:**

**"despertar a Shippou que dormía velozmente"? velozmente?.Eso no tiene sentido.**

**tienes que prestar mas atencion a lo que escribes."**

**Aclaración: es una expresión bastante usada, supongo que quien escribió eso no ha leído mucho xD pero no importa, yo acepto todos los comentarios :D**


	4. Control, nuevas sensaciones

**Capítulo 4 "Control, nuevas sensaciones"**

El espejo mostraba algo diferente. Quizás un ligero rubor, un brillo especial en los ojos, una suavidad nueva en los gestos.

– _Estoy sobre reaccionando _– murmuró –_ sólo fue un beso…aunque…fue un beso con Inuyasha…_ – inmediatamente, el color abordó su rostro. Bruscamente, escondió la cara en la toalla. Había salido recién de la ducha y había observado su semblante en el espejo largamente.

Estaba confundida. Por un lado, la felicidad se hacía presente en casi todo su corazón. El "casi" se debía a la forma en que se separaron. No lo comprendió hasta mucho rato después. Suspiró, levantando la cara y mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

– _Pensé que fue porque no soy bonita como Kikyou…_ – suspiró.

Le había parecido muy cortante la forma en que la dejó. Salió corriendo sin darle explicación, a pesar de que ella lo llamó. Confundida, sólo atinó a volver a su época para ducharse, descansar un poco y recargar su bolso de medicinas y vendajes. Ah, y los caramelos que tanto le gustan a Shippou.

Salió del baño pensativa. Llevaba puesto su pijama rosa, pues planeaba dormir un rato. Sin embargo, un hanyou vestido de rojo la asustó.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritó, tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué?, ¿no esperabas que viniera? – dijo Inuyasha.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!, creí que me esperarías al otro lado del pozo… – respondió Kagome, bajando la mirada al recordar lo que pensaba antes de encontrarse con él en su habitación.

– ¡Keh!, tú sabes que no tengo paciencia para eso – espetó.

– ¿Ya vienes a llevarme?, ¿no puedo descansar un poco antes de eso? – se quejó la chica.

– No vine a eso todavía, vine a que…bueno…a que conversemos… – dijo con dificultad.

– Oh… – murmuró.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, frente a Inuyasha, quien tomó posesión de su cama.

– Pues…dime… – musitó Kagome, enrojeciendo.

– Este, bueno, yo…vine a…bueno, a… – Inuyasha tartamudeaba, intentando que las palabras salieran tal como había planeado – yo quiero….disculparme… – logró decir por fin.

– Ya…pero Inuyasha, creo comprender la razón – sonrió levemente – yo…me siento igual que tú… – añadió avergonzada.

Lo que ocurrió hace algunas horas atrás los dejó en silencio mientras rememoraban las sensaciones, el aroma del bosque mezclado con la pasión. Inuyasha había vuelto a buscar a Kagome, quien lo esperaba en el claro del bosque. Un gesto de resguardo se convirtió en un abrazo torpe, pero lleno de emoción. Unieron sus cuerpos por espacio de algunos minutos. Ambos sentían, a través del otro, el latir desbocado de sus corazones. Inuyasha notó que Kagome hundió la cara en su pecho. Levantó su mentón, y notó suaves lágrimas deslizarse, dibujando el contorno de sus facciones. Se asustó.

– _¿Por qué estás llorando?_ – preguntó contrariado.

– _Porque estoy feliz… – sonrió – también se puede llorar de felicidad, Inuyasha_ –.

El ver a Kagome así lo llenó de sentimientos encontrados. Se puso muy incómodo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que trató de confortarla lo mejor que pudo. Con cuidado, secó su mejilla con la propia, y aseguró su rostro con la mano derecha. La izquierda rodeaba su cintura.

Despacio, despacio…hundió la cara en el cuello de su amada. Aspiró su aroma a frutas, a bosque, a mar y río. Su derecha agarró la nuca de Kagome y la miró a los ojos. Notó que ella dejaba de respirar, y humedeciendo sus labios, la besó. Y Kagome correspondió, primero con timidez, luego con pasión. Abrió la boca, como un gesto natural, usó su lengua en una caricia inventada. Era su primer beso y estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que intentó relajarse sin dejarse llevar demasiado, tenía miedo de asustar a su amado.

En cambio Inuyasha sí que se dejaba llevar. Trató de no ser brusco, porque lo que más le preocupaba era dañarla sin querer. Sabía que su lado youkai podía fácilmente herir el frágil cuerpo de Kagome. La rodeó completamente con sus brazos y sintió la presión de los de ella en su espalda.

Rápidamente, Inuyasha levantó a Kagome, se giró, retrocedió y apoyó la espalda en el árbol donde ella lo esperara antes. La chica se había colgado de su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo. Como un reflejo, el hanyou deslizó una de sus manos por dentro de la delgada camisa de colegio de Kagome. Ésta no lo notó, demasiado feliz y atropellada por sus sentimientos.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha sentía el deseo _físico _de Kagome, el cual no alcanzó a conocer mientras estuvo con Kikyou. Era algo nuevo, y su fisionomía se hizo presente. Recién entonces, Kagome se asustó. Notó una mano debajo de su camisa, la otra en su pierna desnuda, su propia excitación y la de él la hicieron soltar los brazos lentamente.

Secó su boca con cuidado y dirigió una mirada de reojo, asustada por la expresión del hanyou.

– _Perdóname, Inuyasha, ¿hice algo malo?_ – el miedo se hizo presente en su voz.

Pero Inuyasha no le prestó atención. Soltándola, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Kagome alzó la mano llamándolo, pero él no volvió. Sumamente confundida, se sentó en el pasto y una idea cruzó por su mente.

– _Es eso…es porque no soy bella, no le gusté lo suficiente, no soy como Kikyou…_ – sentenció.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que con cautela regresó a donde descansaban sus amigos. Despertó a Sango y con un gesto de silencio, la llevó aparte. Estaba segura que su amiga podría orientarla un poco.

Se sentaron lejos de los oídos de Miroku, aunque notaron que también se retiraba misteriosamente.

– _Sango-chan, estoy muy confundida_ – Kagome revolvía su cabello con impaciencia.

– _¿Pasó algo anoche?, no te vimos al despertar_ – respondió.

– _Sí…bueno…Sango-chan, qué pasaría si, por ejemplo, Miroku-sama de alguna forma…te besa…_ – murmuró avergonzada.

– _¿Inuyasha por fin te besó?_ – exclamó Sango.

– _¡Ssshhhh! , ¡no lo digas así de alto…!_ – rogó Kagome.

– _Ups…perdón, no era mi intención _– se disculpó.

Sango miró a su amiga. Comprendió que la preocupación que la aquejaba no pasaba exactamente por aquel beso, o que no le hubiera gustado.

– _Kagome-chan, sé clara. ¿Qué hizo ese hombre que te tiene así?_ – pidió.

– _Más que lo que hizo…fue lo que no hizo… ¡ay, Sango-chan!, mi cabeza está hecha un lío…_ – dijo Kagome, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

– _No comprendo nada…_ – suspiró la aludida.

– _Sango-chan…Inuyasha reaccionó muy extraño luego de nuestro beso…es como si hubiera huido de mi…yo…estábamos bastante emocionados, a lo mejor yo me sobrepasé…_ – dijo confundida.

– _A ver, si entiendo bien, ¿ustedes se dejaron llevar por la pasión?_ – preguntó, creyendo comprender hacia donde se dirigiría la conversación.

– _Sí…_ –.

– _¿Entonces, a ti no te dio miedo?_ –.

– _No, estaba muy feliz_ –.

– _¿Pero Inuyasha sí se asustó, no?_ –.

– _Eso creo…_ –.

– _Ahora comprendo, no tienes de qué asustarte, Kagome-chan_ – declaró con una sonrisa – _él de verdad te quiere mucho. Por eso reaccionó así_ – añadió.

– _Por favor, ayúdame a entenderlo, sola no puedo_ – respondió, vencida.

– _Inuyasha tenía miedo de herirte, por eso te apartó. Aunque tú sabes, él no es muy cuidadoso…pero quiso serlo por ti. Estoy segura de que es eso_ – dijo convencida.

– _¿No será en realidad porque no soy tan bella como Kikyou?_ – Kagome jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa.

– _Kagome-chan…por lo que me cuentas, Inuyasha está contigo, ¿no?, entonces no debes pensar eso_ – sentenció.

– _Aaahhh…me voy a mi casa…_ – suspiró Kagome, con gran cansancio.

Más tarde, en la ducha, Kagome sopesó de verdad las palabras de Sango. Observó sus formas femeninas y se dio cuenta del trasfondo del asunto. Enrojeció violentamente. Es cierto, tenía 15 años y en la escuela se les enseña de temprano sobre el sexo. Y quería que, dado el caso, fuera Inuyasha su hombre. Lo cual no quitaba el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella al imaginar lo que vendría. Estaba dispuesta a ello, si era lo que él deseaba. Finalmente se amaban, ¿no?, ¿qué podría tener de malo? – _Lo quiero_ – pensó intensamente – _está bien entonces_ –.

Fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a la realidad. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, en su cama. Ruborizada, no supo cómo iniciar la conversación. Tuvo una idea.

– Sabes, Inuyasha?, también son nuevas sensaciones para mí… – murmuró.

Continúa en capítulo 5 "Declaración, lo que me une a ti"

**Hola a todos! :D muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo con cuidado para tomar en cuenta todas sus opiniones ^^ me gustó mucho uno en particular, de tennyoukai, que de cierta forma "destaca" la manera en que planteé a Kikyou, en realidad los dos personajes (ella y Kagome) son mujeres con sentimientos, pero en ningún caso malas o buenas (aunque al principio el alma de la miko estuviera contaminada por Naraku y la horrible muerte que le dio), me carga la versión que hicieron de Kagome en el animé porque la muestran casi como una santa…y no es así, también siente celos, rabia, pero todo en un contexto humano, por otro lado hacia el final de la segunda vida de Kikyou, ella "purificó" paulatinamente su alma y aquello permitió que se fuera en paz. Considerando eso traté de ser lo más objetiva posible en mi escritura **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, probablemente lo publique el domingo ^^ saludos!**


	5. Declaración, lo que me une a ti

**Capítulo 5 "Declaración, lo que me une a ti"**

Inuyasha la observaba en silencio, analizando sus últimas palabras – _también son nuevas sensaciones para mí _– repitió – _¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan perceptiva?_ –.

– Kagome… ¿cómo es que lograste comprenderme tan fácil?, ¿en serio lo entiendes? – preguntó.

– Un poco…aunque debo reconocer que Sango-chan me ayudó mucho – respondió, ruborizada aún.

– Eso lo explica todo – dijo molesto.

– No seas malo, Inuyasha, de verdad me sentí muy confundida… – murmuró.

– Lo sé… –.

– Te fuiste sin ninguna explicación después de…bueno, tú sabes… – Kagome jugaba con su cabello, nerviosa – yo pensé tantas cosas, que me odiabas, que no…te gusto…o que no soy bella… – terminó de hablar con dificultad.

– Kagome, idiota – replicó suavemente – ¿cómo pudiste imaginar tantas tonterías? –.

Con cuidado, tomó la mano de Kagome y la atrajo hacia sí. La sentó sobre sus piernas, de costado, sujetándola por la cintura. La chica dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro fuerte de Inuyasha. Nerviosa como estaba, no lograba pensar con suficiente claridad, aunque había un rincón de su corazón que gozaba enormemente el cariño del hanyou. Se abandonó completamente a él, intentando dejar de pensar. Hundió la cara en su cuello, memorizando la textura de su piel.

– Inuyasha…me gusta como hueles – susurró dulcemente – nunca te lo dije, pero es cierto…siempre has sido tú el que alaba mi aroma – sonrió.

– Tú hueles a fruta – sentenció el hanyou.

– Y tú a madera fresca – contestó ella, risueña.

Se besaron. Kagome sujetó la cara de Inuyasha con ambas manos, como si temiera que corriera de nuevo. Decidió acomodarse de frente a él, abriendo las piernas de forma sencilla. Inuyasha la sujetó de sus curvas de mujer, tratando de mantener el cierto control que poseía. Sin embargo, la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo con deseo. Kagome lo notó. Separó la cara y lo miró a los ojos lo más intensamente que pudo.

– Mírame, Inuyasha – le ordenó –está bien lo que hacemos, no te asustes, no me harás daño –.

– Tú no sabes eso, no olvides que la mitad de mí es youkai – replicó confundido, volteando la cara.

– Mírame…hazlo – Kagome nuevamente sujetó su rostro, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones sonaban al unísono – esto no puede estar mal…porque yo…hace mucho, yo te amo, Inuyasha… – soltó con nerviosismo.

El aludido no quiso contestar que ya lo sabía, aunque era cierto. En infinidad de oportunidades, Kagome le había hecho notar sus sentimientos. Miradas, gestos, la forma en que solía apoyarse en él cuando estaban solos, los celos por Kikyou, las veces que lloró por él, la noche que entre sueños se confesó. Sus recuerdos se agolpaban furiosamente, causando confusión. Quería corresponder, pero no encontraba las palabas, ni una sola que lo ayudara a confortar a aquella hermosa chica que lo miraba con una mezcla de amor, esperanza, ansiedad y rubor.

– No te pido que respondas. Estoy declarando mis sentimientos por voluntad propia – dijo intentando calmar la expresión de Inuyasha.

– Kagome – murmuró – yo siento lo mismo que tú. He estado intentado encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para este momento, y ahora… no puedo rescatar ninguna. Estoy en blanco –.

– Perdóname – respondió, avergonzada por sus palabras – no pude reprimirlo –.

– No tienes que hacerlo, soy yo el problema – declaró abatido.

Se encontraban en idéntica posición. Kagome encima de él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus brazos por encima de los hombros, enlazando las manos en su nuca. Inuyasha la sujetaba de las caderas.

–Escúchame – pidió la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

El joven asintió en silencio.

– Verás…tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos. La primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba mi olor, o el día que me dijiste que no me odiabas. Cuando te vi abrazando a Kikyou, diciéndole que siempre la protegerías… casi morí de celos – hablaba con gran lentitud – porque pensé que te estaba perdiendo, que no era yo la única para ti. Me dolió mucho, Inuyasha. Sin embargo, decidí seguir a tu lado porque entendí que Kikyou sentía lo mismo que yo. En su posición, yo soy la intrusa –.

– Ella cambió, Kagome, no es la misma que conociste al principio. Estaba totalmente contaminada por Naraku –.

– Tu defensa hacia ella sigue doliéndome – declaró avergonzada – pero no puedo evitarlo, es porque te amo… ¿qué harías tú si dijera lo mismo de Kouga-kun? –.

– ¿Por qué metes a ese lobo apestoso en nuestra conversación? – respondió violentamente.

– ¿Lo ves?, él nunca me ha gustado y sin embargo te pones celoso. ¿Qué queda para mí, siendo que tú sí la quieres? –.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada para no tener que reconocer que la chica tenía razón. Admiró su postura, ¿cómo podía ser tan valiente?, ¿cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo que él la dejara una y otra vez por ir tras Kikyou, siendo que lo amaba?

– Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño – dijo Inuyasha, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

– Lo sé –contestó, abrazándolo fuertemente – lo que me une a ti es más fuerte que todo lo que pueda ocurrir, más importante que la relevancia de Kikyou en tu vida, porque he debido resignarme al hecho de que nunca la olvidarás, de que siempre estará presente en tu corazón. Pero yo me conformo con saber que también hay un rincón para mí… – lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas, y terminaron en los cabellos de Inuyasha – no quiero estar sin ti. Te amo demasiado – sollozó.

El hanyou levantó la mirada al percatarse del llanto de Kagome. Secó sus mejillas con sus manos, y la besó nuevamente, pensando que sus labios transmitirían lo que ninguna palabra lograría. Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar.

– Kagome, nunca lograré resarcir lo mucho que te he dañado. Sin embargo, puedo hacer que comencemos desde ahora una historia juntos. Lo que me une a ti también es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Me has sanado. Tu alegría, tu preocupación, tu cariño…no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ti – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa – ¿no me crees?, es en serio. También te amo, pequeña ingenua – rió.

Volviéronse un nudo de brazos y piernas. Se apretaron el uno al otro como queriendo fusionarse, convertirse en _uno_ igual que en su primer beso. Exploraron sus cuerpos con timidez. Kagome se frotó contra la piel de Inuyasha, memorizando sus contornos, sus músculos pétreos, el ritmo de su corazón, su olor a madera recién cortada. Palpó los lugares que no conocía, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones en su zona sur. Sintió que su sangre hervía junto con la de él, que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban.

Inuyasha abandonó los besos húmedos, y bajó la mirada. Kagome, comprendiendo, se quitó la camisa y el brasier, permitiendo que el hanyou observara su femineidad a su antojo. Éste bebió de sus senos, sorprendido de la ternura que le provocaban. Amasó con pasión y descubrimiento los senos que Kagome le ofrecía, mordiendo suavemente su cuello. La chica gimió, aún aferrada a su espalda. Cayeron sobre la cama tocándose, lamiéndose, marcándose.

A esas alturas, sus ropas yacían por toda la habitación. Inuyasha se acomodó encima de la anatomía de Kagome, y sujetándola por las muñecas, la miró con todo el amor del mundo. Ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Con cuidado, introdujo su sexo en ella, buscando el sello que nadie más que él iba a romper. Ese sello estaba destinado a ser suyo.

– ¿Te duele…? – preguntó asustado.

– No, Inuyasha, me haces muy feliz – respondió con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a sincronizar sus ritmos. Kagome arqueó la espalda, disfrutando el suave embiste de su hombre. Se aferró a las sábanas, y con una mano acarició la fuente de su placer. Exploró sus propios rincones, descubriendo, e indicando a Inuyasha de forma inconsciente dónde podía tocarla. Él comprendió, por supuesto.

Continuaron explorándose, incrustándose mutuamente por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Kagome nuevamente gritó de placer. Entonces, Inuyasha la besó, y llegó su turno. Sudoroso, se dejó caer encima de ella. Se giraron, de tal forma que él quedó de espaldas, y ella acomodada en su hombro. Observó la corona plateada de su zona sur, y mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior.

– Kagome, he retirado tu sello – hablaba con solemnidad – eso significa que eres mía –.

– Siempre lo he sido – respondió con una sonrisa – ahora, esto también me une a ti… –.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 6 "Cambios, el brillo en tu mirada"

**Hola a todos! Primero que todo agradezco que me lean. Agradezco a Vale, Nata y Mille por animarme siempre a escribir :D y también a Sayuri08 y tennyoukai por sus reviews, muchas gracias ^^ en realidad, igual sufro con la relación Inu/Kag, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en Kikyou no puedo evitar ponerme en su lugar :S creo que es un personaje bien construido, viendo sólo el animé es fácil que te caiga mal, pero ella al final es buena… sólo quería ser una mujer corriente. Y eso. Espero que les guste mi lemon :D primera vez que escribo algo así. Espero sus reviews :D gracias por leerme, nos vemos! **


	6. Cambios, el brillo en tu mirada

**Capítulo 6 "Cambios, el brillo en tu mirada"**

Despertó a la mitad de la noche. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Porque no estaba sola, había un hanyou con orejitas adorables reposando a su lado. Kagome se sorprendió de verlo dormir, sólo en contadas ocasiones parecía descansar de verdad. Seguía de espaldas y ella en su hombro, alzó una mano para acomodar el cabello platinado y poder observar bien su rostro. Lo tocó, rezando para que no despertara.

– Qué lindo… – murmuró – se ve tan tierno cuando duerme de verdad… –.

Decidió levantarse al baño. En la oscuridad, notó el desorden de ropas regadas por la habitación. Ordenó un poco y recogió su pijama para ponérselo de nuevo, al sujetarlo recordó cuando se sacó la camisa con vehemencia…enrojeció, agradecida de que fuera de noche y su cara no brillara en la oscuridad.

Abrió la ducha, por suerte su familia se encontraba fuera _– no podría explicar esto a mi mamá aún…menos mal que no llegará hasta dentro de unos días. Puedo pensar después_ –. Kagome no creía que su madre se molestara por el nivel que había adquirido su relación con Inuyasha. Pero aún no se sentía preparada para comunicarle los "cambios". Ni ella misma se lo creería de no ser porque despertó con él.

De pronto, oyó golpes en la puerta del baño. Kagome pegó un salto.

– Kagome… –.

– Inuyasha… – respondió por reflejo.

– ¿Estás ocupada…puedo entrar? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Sí…. – dijo tímidamente.

Abrió la puerta. Su corazón bailaba en el pecho. Todo es tan nuevo… y lo vio entrar desnudo. Se sonrojó involuntariamente.

– ¿Nos bañamos? – sugirió el hanyou, deslumbrado con el cuerpo de Kagome. Le parecía tan puro como siempre, y ahora además, era suyo.

– Claro que sí… – respondió – pero primero dame un segundo, necesito tomar aire… –.

Kagome inspiró profundamente, y luego sonrió. Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido ahora.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó confundido.

– Sí, perdón… olvidé respirar hace un momento – admitió ruborizada.

Lo abrazó olvidando su propia desnudez. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron con asombrosa naturalidad. Inuyasha, más seguro que nunca de que había tomado la decisión correcta, besó su cabello con ternura. Crearon un nivel de intimidad constante entre ellos con tal que la magia no se acabara nunca.

Juguetearon como dos pequeños. Se tiraron agua, se jabonaron, rodaron por el suelo con alegría. Todo era tan nuevo que parecía irreal. A veces, sin embargo, abandonaban el juego para sustituirlo por caricias adultas y profundas. Y otras, se besaban vibrantes de emoción. Oscilaron entre el juego y el cariño por un par de horas, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo. Hicieron el amor de una forma nueva. Aprendieron más sobre sus cuerpos y sus centros de placer, experimentando incansablemente todas sus posibilidades. Terminaron sentados bajo el chorro de agua sonriendo, mirándose cara a cara, los rostros unidos.

– Te amo – suspiró Kagome, recuperando el aliento.

– Yo también – respondió Inuyasha con los ojos brillantes.

Volvieron a dormir con una sonrisa nueva en el rostro. Y despertaron con las primeras luces del alba. El hanyou meció levemente a la chica para que comenzara a levantarse.

– Vamos, hay que volver con los demás – sugirió.

– Sí…bueno… – finalizó la frase con un bostezo.

-o-

Kaede los vio entrar en la cabaña, y al instante agudizó sus instintos. También Miroku, pues el día que Inuyasha huyó de Kagome, lo buscó a él para pedir consejo. Bueno, en su estilo peculiar, fue una conversación bastante provechosa. En cualquier caso, el houshi notó de inmediato el cambio. Shippou no dejó de darse cuenta que Kagome e Inuyasha tenían un olor nuevo, como si estuvieran mezclados – _a lo mejor por fin siguieron mi consejo y se dieron un baño juntos_ – pensó con orgullosa inocencia. En cuanto a Sango, bastó con darle una mirada a su amiga para comprender que su relación con Inuyasha había "evolucionado".

Era casi un secreto a voces. Con increíble discreción, la taijiya se llevó a Kagome aparte para interrogarla. Inuyasha según su costumbre se había retirado a descansar en las ramas de un árbol.

– Te ves distinto, Inuyasha – era la sabia voz de Kaede.

– Feh!, estoy igual que siempre – respondió el aludido.

– Claro –.

Y como la anciana no se movió, ni dejó de mirarlo, Inuyasha se sintió tan incómodo que tuvo que bajar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

– ¿Te has puesto a pensar que Kagome no pertenece a esta época? – soltó casi con brusquedad.

El hanyou sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Se quedó de una pieza – _maldita vieja_ – pensó – _no quiero creer que tiene razón…_ –.

– Ése no es asunto tuyo, Kaede-baba – respondió violentamente.

– Si te molesta que te hable de eso, no lo haré de nuevo. Pero no lo olvides – hizo ademán de retirarse.

– …Si Kagome – comenzó a hablar con dificultad – está viva, no me importa si es aquí o al otro lado del pozo…mientras esté bien… –.

– Lo sé, Inuyasha. Sólo quise poner tus pies sobre la tierra. Perdona mi falta de tino –.

– Espera, Kaede-baba – la retuvo del hombro – no dije que me rendiría a estar sin ella. Si existe la posibilidad de seguirla, ya sea aquí o en su mundo, no la dejaré – habló con decisión.

– Has cambiado – sonrió la anciana levemente – tus ojos brillan. Jamás lo hubiera creído de haberlo sabido por otras personas. Ojalá tú y Kagome puedan seguir juntos, realmente lo deseo – suspiró, retirándose del lugar.

Las palabras de Kaede seguían haciendo eco en el cerebro del hanyou. Molesto, se sentó bruscamente en el pasto, no queriendo reconocer que existía la posibilidad de que, al final, terminaran separados.

Transcurrió un tiempo indefinido.

– ¿Qué haces? – Inuyasha se sobresaltó. Era la dulce voz de Kagome – perdón, ¿te asusté? – se disculpó.

– No… – repuso sombrío.

Kagome tragó saliva. Algo andaba mal. Arrodillándose, lo miró de nuevo. Tenía muy mal aspecto – _qué hago…_ – pensaba – _no sé qué tiene, no sé qué piensa… si lo agobio se molestará…_ –.

– Sango-chan no dejó de hacerme preguntas – hablaba con el tono más liviano que le permitían sus nervios – y parece que Miroku-sama también notó algo, aunque tuvo la cautela de no hacer comentarios… –.

– Kagome – interrumpió – ¿qué harás cuando terminemos nuestra batalla con Naraku? –.

– Bueno, lo primero terminar mis exámenes y el instituto…y luego… – se sonrojó – contigo… –.

– ¿En serio planeas estar conmigo? – preguntó escéptico.

– ¿Qué?, ¿pretendes dejarme una vez ya no te sirva? – respondió molesta.

– ¡Tonta!, ¿en qué momento dije eso? –.

– No entiendo, Inuyasha, ¿por qué hablas como si fuéramos a separarnos? –.

– ¡Porque no sé lo que harás…! –.

– Espera – interrumpió Kagome – ¿vas a ir a buscar a Kikyou cuando todo termine?, ¿por eso me preguntas dónde me quedaré? –.

– ¡No! –.

– ¿Entonces, cual es el problema? –.

– ¡Que no perteneces a este lugar! – gritó dolorido – y una vez que hayamos reunido la perla y destruido a Naraku, no sé lo que pasará… ¿y si no puedo seguirte?, ¿tú crees que sería tan egoísta de obligarte a quedarte aquí y separarte de tu madre y todo eso?, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir que iba por Kikyou cuando…? –.

Se detuvo abruptamente. No pudo continuar, porque su mujer lloraba con desespero. Kagome escondió la cara entre las manos, mientras sus lágrimas se arrancaban entre su piel.

– ¡OSUWARI! – exclamó. Sin dejar de llorar, levantó por el cuello al pobre hanyou – ¡Eres un insensible!, ¿crees que podría vivir en un mundo donde no estés?, ¡Idiota! –sollozó, abrazándolo.

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, permitiendo que las lágrimas de Kagome le empaparan el hombro. Sin duda que no tenía tino la mayor parte del tiempo.

– No puedo estar sin ti, ya te lo dije – sollozó – no me quedaré donde estemos separados… –.

Sin embargo, Naraku tenía un plan diferente para ellos, el cual no tardarían en descubrir…

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 7 "Fantasma, recuerdos compartidos"

**Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un capítulo más, estrujé mi cerebro al máximo, jajaja. Sobre el comentario de Serena Tsukino Chiba, en mi opinión Kikyou no era ni inocente ni mucho menos xD simplemente era una mujer con emociones de mujer, valga la redundancia. Al igual que Kagome, digamos que una vez que el alma de Kikyou se "descontaminó", quedó en igualdad con Kagome. Eso pienso, al menos. Y eso, pero me alegro mucho de que les guste como llevo la historia :D a partir de ahora, de nuevo (xD) tomaré algunos sucesos del manga y los acomodaré, perdón Rumiko, los personajes son tuyos siempre ^^**

**Nos vemos pronto!, espero poder publicar en un par de días el siguiente capítulo. Y espero con ansias sus reviews :D**


	7. Fantasma, recuerdos compartidos

**Disclaimer: nuevamente, todos los personajes y parte de la trama de este capítulo son creación exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi :) gracias por todo!**

**-o-**

**Capítulo 7 "Fantasma, recuerdos compartidos"**

Despertó sobresaltado por la pesadilla. Y no pudo volver a dormir – _hace mucho tiempo que ya no tenía este horrible sueño_ – pensó – _¿por qué ahora?, ¿será porque discutí con Kagome?_ –. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde descansaba la chica, acurrucada en su saco de dormir junto a Shippou. Su corazón se apretó, porque entre el problema de Kagome y la pesadilla, se encontraba de los nervios.

– _¡Keh!_ – masculló entre dientes – _me voy a volver loco así. Mientras las cosas no se solucionen, no debo volver a pensar en esto. Se acabó_ – y dándose la vuelta, se apartó unos metros del grupo.

– _Kikyou…espero que te encuentres bien, donde sea que estés_ – musitó mientras amanecía.

El sol pegó de lleno en los ojos de Kagome. Se despertó algo triste por la conversación anterior con Inuyasha. Mientras se incorporaba, notó que el hanyou estaba varios metros más allá – _todavía estás enojado, ¿no Inuyasha?..._ – y de pronto, se dio cuenta que unas telarañas lo rodeaban. Corrió hacia él.

– ¡Inuyasha!, ¿estás bien? – jadeó.

– Sí… ¿por qué me preguntas así de asustada? – preguntó girándose hacia ella.

– ¡Las telarañas! –.

– ¿Telarañas? –.

– ¿Qué?... oh… no puedes verlas entonces… – dijo confundida.

Inuyasha volteó la mirada. Kagome mordió su labio inferior, evidentemente frustrada– _no me ve a los ojos… eso sólo lo hace cuando piensa en Kikyou…_ – pensó – _¿por qué, si estaba tan seguro ayer sobre nosotros?_ –.

Y al mirar al cielo, notó que las telarañas no sólo rodeaban a Inuyasha, sino que parecían extenderse desde cierta parte de las nubes hacia el pueblo cercano. Avisó a Miroku, Sango y Shippou, y siguiendo sus indicaciones, corrieron a averiguar qué ocurría. Algo extraño estaba pasando, definitivamente.

– ¿Por qué sólo Kagome-sama puede verlas, será algún nuevo plan de Naraku…? – murmuró Miroku mientras iba montado en Kirara, sujetando las caderas de Sango.

– Lo sé, Houshi-sama, esto no se ve nada bien – respondió la taijiya – Shippou-chan, ¿seguro que no quieres ir en el hombro de Kagome-chan? –.

– Seguro – respondió tembloroso el pequeño kitsune – en este momento me da mucho miedo…parece que el tonto de Inuyasha de nuevo metió las patas –.

Un poco más adelante iban los aludidos. Como siempre, él la llevaba sobre su espalda. Pero el ambiente parecía algo tenso.

– Kagome... – habló Inuyasha por fin, después de un buen rato de silencio.

– Dime… – respondió desganada.

– No quise hacerte sentir mal…lo siento por eso –.

– Yo también lo siento… – susurró, abrazándolo por el cuello.

– Anoche soñé algo que hace mucho no recordaba…aún me siento algo perturbado, pero creo que tiene relación con las telarañas que viste –.

– Entiendo… – y mientras la chica decía eso, notó que su amado levantaba la cabeza olisqueando el aire con vehemencia – ¿qué ocurre? –.

– Kikyou… – respondió por inercia, pero se arrepintió al punto de haber dicho palabra alguna. Sintió que Kagome se recogía en su espalda. Quiso confortarla, pero tampoco quería retrasarse. Algo andaba muy mal. La dejó en el suelo, olfateando nuevamente el aire. En eso, se les unió Kouga, siguiendo un rastro similar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, perro sucio? – saludó cordialmente.

– ¡Ésa es mi línea, lobo sarnoso! – respondió Inuyasha, tirando un golpe que fue esquivado.

Ágilmente, Kouga se colocó de frente a Kagome.

– Hola, cariño – dijo tomándole las manos.

– Hahaha… hola Kouga-kun – rió ligeramente, soltándose con suavidad.

– ¡NO LA TOQUES! – gritó el hanyou, blandiendo a Tessaiga.

– ¡Ya basta, Inuyasha!, ¡osuwari! – y mientras el pobre era lanzado violentamente al suelo, Kagome se dirigió a Kouga – ¿vas a acompañarnos, Kouga-kun? –.

– Nada me gustaría más, amor, pues parece que vamos siguiendo el mismo rastro… ¿Qué tal si te llevo en mi espalda y así te olvidas de ese perro asqueroso por un rato? – e hizo ademán de subirla.

– Eemmm… creo que no es buena idea, Kouga-kun – declinó suavemente – Inuyasha me… – y se detuvo, pues el hanyou se había distraído nuevamente buscando el origen del aroma de Kikyou. Esto la irritó.

– Ya vete, Inuyasha – habló con la mayor tranquilidad de que fue capaz – ella debe necesitar tu ayuda –.

– Gracias… – murmuró. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se inclinó hacia ella – pero no lo olvides, Kagome, nosotros _estamos_ juntos – y salió corriendo.

– _Eso parece más una amenaza…pero igual me hace feliz…_ – pensó la chica.

Kouga frunció el ceño, pues fue el único que pudo escucharlo, debido a su oído altamente desarrollado.

– Nosotros debemos ir también – sugirió Miroku.

-o-

Inuyasha llegó a una cabaña siguiendo el olor de Kikyou. Entró decidido, y encontró a la miko tirada en el suelo. Una horrible herida se extendía por su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta más arriba, subiendo por el cuello. Asustado, corrió a sujetarla.

– Kikyou! – la tomó por los hombros, enderezándola.

– Inuyasha… por qué estás aquí… – respondió con un hilo de voz.

– Seguí tu olor, ¿qué está pasando? – y notó que el hermano de Sango no estaba con ella – ¿dónde está Kohaku? –.

– Al cuidado de mis shikigamis, no te preocupes –.

Y de pronto, la telaraña se hizo visible.

– No te preocupes, Kikyou, te sacaré de aquí, estarás bien – Inuyasha comenzó a cortar los hilos, pero estos no parecían desaparecer nunca.

– Es inútil, no podrás cortar la telaraña –.

– Kagome me advirtió de la presencia de ellas –.

– Así que también puede verlas… – una idea cruzó por su mente – _¿por qué?, ¿porque ella es yo?, no…tiene que haber algo más… _–.

Mientras Kikyou pensaba qué estaba pasando realmente, la silueta de Kagome se dibujó en la entrada. En ese momento, la miko comprendió el verdadero plan de Naraku.

– ¡Kagome, no entres! – gritó, pero ya era tarde, pues la chica fue arrastrada por las telarañas hacia adentro. Por el otro lado, una barrera se creó, impidiendo que los demás pudieran hacer algo. Estaban virtualmente "atrapados".

– _¿Qué es esto?… oh, son… Inuyasha y Kikyou hace 50 años… no quiero verlos, por favor… se están abrazando… Inuyasha le promete volverse humano usando la Shikon no Tama para vivir siempre con ella… el engaño de Naraku… el día que Kikyou lo selló usando su flecha sagrada… ya no quiero seguir viendo esto, siento que mi corazón se va a partir en pedazos… mi dolor se ha fusionado con el dolor de Kikyou… el día que selló a Inuyasha, así tan grande era su odio, también lo era su amor por él… el lazo que los une no puede ser roto…_ –.

Kagome despertó con los ojos húmedos. Se incorporó débilmente, y notó que Kikyou e Inuyasha la observaban en silencio – _así que sí vino a buscarla…_ – su corazón se oprimió.

– ¿Estás bien, Kagome? – preguntó el hanyou, visiblemente preocupado.

– Sí… sólo necesito un momento… –.

– Kagome – interrumpió la miko – ¿qué te mostró Naraku a través de las telarañas? –.

– …yo…no… – balbuceó – _no puedo decirlo, no puedo explicarlo, aún siento el dolor quemándome…_ – pensó, y guardó silencio.

– Ya veo. Te mostró a Inuyasha y a mí hace 50 años, en nuestros últimos momentos – sentenció.

– ¿Cómo? – Inuyasha ahora estaba incómodo.

– Mi historia con Inuyasha es algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver, Kagome – afirmó la miko –nosotros tuvimos un final muy triste, eso ya lo sabes –.

– Voy a purificar tu herida, así que por favor no sigas hablando – la chica se acomodaba para curar a Kikyou.

Inuyasha en tanto observaba la escena. Podía leer la angustia de Kagome en sus ojos, y eso le dolía lo indecible.

– No puedo curarte con mis manos... ¿hay algún otro método, Kikyou? – era inútil, no lograba sellar la herida.

– Intenta usar una flecha sagrada. La disparas hacia mí, y así la cerrarás – respondió, pasándole su propio arco. En el instante en que Kagome lo tomó, la cuerda se cortó violentamente.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –.

– Naraku logró su cometido. Tu corazón está impuro, porque viste a Inuyasha y a mí en el pasado – dijo secamente.

– Un momento – interrumpió por fin el hanyou – eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué la iba a afectar tanto? –.

– Porque ustedes tienen un lazo que no puedo romper, y aunque lo acepte, igualmente me duele mucho… sus recuerdos no son míos, y sin embargo ahora los compartimos. Me duele tu dolor, Kikyou. Es también mío, ahora – sollozó.

Muy lejos de ahí, alguien observaba la escena regodeándose – Kukuku…haré que se enfrenten, su dolor alimentará la perla y no podrán escapar… –.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 8 "Muerte, como superar tu ausencia"

**Hola! :) cómo están todos?, espero que todo bien ^^ aquí les traigo un capítulo más, agradeciendo como siempre a Vale, Mille y Nata por apoyarme siempre en mis escritos :D xD también a tennyoukai por seguirme y comentarme :D me alegro que les guste ^^ a partir de ahora dejaré de basarme en esta parte del manga, la usé como apoyo para lo que vendría… el final aún no está cerca, pero empiezo a visualizarlo xD saludos, espero publicar de nuevo mañana o antes del martes ^^ see ya!**


	8. Muerte, cómo superar tu ausencia

**Capítulo 8 "Muerte, cómo superar tu ausencia"**

– _Soy una idiota, soy una idiota…_ – repetía incansablemente – _soy tan estúpida… ¿cómo pude decir eso?, ¿cuándo caí tan bajo?, por dios… estoy segura que me odia… ¿qué hago?_ – la desesperación consumía su murmullo interminable.

Era un hecho. Kikyou había muerto, y sus últimos momentos los pasó en brazos de Inuyasha. Estaba dolida, pues sentía la pérdida, incluso cuando ella intentó _matarla_ en alguna ocasión, pero eso era parte del pasado. Inuyasha tenía razón, ella realmente había cambiado, su alma se había "purificado". Fue salvada.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó después fue el problema. Probablemente Naraku se regocijó un buen rato con ella y su dolor, seguro la Shikon no Tama estaba más contaminada que nunca.

Había actuado tan torpemente, que sin duda lo había herido. A la persona que más amaba. Y se odiaba por aquello.

Su escritorio estaba empapado en lágrimas. También las mangas de su camisa, el cuaderno del que intentaba estudiar… el espejo en el que contempló sus ojos hinchados. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer – _llorar toda la noche es fatal_ – pensó – _qué jaqueca más horrible. No puedo sólo llorar y punto, pero me da miedo… ir, hablarle… ¿cómo disculparme?, de seguro no quiere verme…_ – sollozó patéticamente.

Y entonces, una ráfaga de viento le heló la espalda. Ahí estaba él, el hombre de su vida, enfundado en un traje rojo, con el sol comenzando a asomarse de fondo, mirándola con infinita tristeza.

– Viniste… – su voz se quebró.

– Kagome… – murmuró, bajando de la ventana. La cerró, y se sentó en la cama. Se sorprendió de verla casi demacrada – _de nuevo, no me di cuenta de su sufrimiento_ – pensó.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Hace ya muchas horas atrás, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyou habían logrado salir de la cabaña donde estaban encerrados, pues una vez Naraku consiguió corromper el corazón de Kagome, ya no había necesidad de tenerlos prisioneros. Como la chica insistió en su intención de salvar a Kikyou, ésta le dijo que fuera al monte Azusa a buscar un nuevo arco. Decidió que Kouga la llevara, lo que causó el disgusto de Inuyasha.

– _¿Por qué quieres que te lleve ese mierda?__ – _dijo enfurecido.

– _No quiero verte por un rato__ – _replicó_ – __estoy muy dolida__ –._

– _A ver… ¡yo no te hice nada!__ – _gritó _– __¿por qué te enojas conmigo?__ –._

– _¡Nunca dije que estaba enojada!, por favor, sólo déjame ir…__ – _rogó.

– _¡No…! primero dime qué te ocurre, me…__ – _se interrumpió. La mirada de Kagome le dolió más que sus palabras.

– _Inuyasha…__ – _habló suavemente_ – __por favor comprende esto: acabo de verte junto a Kikyou hace 50 años. Naraku me lo mostró, pero todo lo que vi fue verdad. No es culpa tuya, ni de ella, pero me siento pésimo… es como si yo estuviera sobrando aquí… perdona, mejor no me hagas caso, no debo perder más tiempo…__ – _y acercándose a Kouga, se fue. Todos los siguieron, permitiendo que Inuyasha se quedara solo con la miko. Ella, por supuesto, había notado la discusión. Sin embargo, no había abandonado su decisión: quería que Inuyasha fuera feliz, con ella o Kagome era lo de menos a estas alturas. Su intuición le decía que moriría pronto, y se le partía el alma de pensar que su amado sufriría con la pérdida.

_**Fin flashback**_

-o-

Kagome guardó silencio. No sabía por dónde empezar – _qué puedo decirle…_ – pensó _– ¿y si le ofrezco una disculpa…? sí, lo mejor es partir por ahí…_ – limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y acomodó su flequillo, permitiendo que Inuyasha viera su semblante, hinchado, enrojecido y apesadumbrado. El hanyou tragó saliva, pues su tristeza le dolía más que cualquier batalla.

– Perdóname… – murmuró Kagome – es lo único que puedo decirte. No sé cómo pude ser tan torpe, te dije cosas horribles… ya sabes, cuando me enojo no me doy cuenta de mis palabras… sé que no me justifica, pero no sé… que más hacer… – sollozó.

– Primero, no llores más. Te ves terrible – hizo una mueca – segundo, también es culpa mía, por eso he venido. Está siendo una costumbre que riñamos, tú vienes y yo te busco. No creas que será siempre así – sonrió levemente, intentando hacer menos tenso el momento.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Kagome había logrado conseguir el arco para curar a Kikyou. Se había enfrentado, en el proceso, a una ilusión de la miko recién resucitada, la que quería matarla y llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno. Sin embargo, sus buenos sentimientos la hicieron salir del engaño y conseguir el arco. Inuyasha había ido a buscarla, dejando a Kikyou de lado. Kagome no pudo reprimir cierta felicidad al sentirse tan importante como la miko, aunque rechazó de inmediato ese sentimiento. Mientras él la llevaba, Kagome le comentó su lucha contra la ilusión. Inuyasha le volvió a repetir que Kikyou había cambiado, que su alma se estaba purificando, y esta vez, la chica sí le creyó. Apretó su arco con ansiedad. Sin embargo, nadie se encontraba en el lugar donde los esperaban, al parecer Naraku se los había llevado. Lo más importante: había raptado a Kikyou, para que no muriera en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

_**Fin flashback**_

-o-

Continuaron observándose en silencio por un rato.

– Inuyasha… – musitó – ¿de veras no estás molesto?, porque… –.

– Momento – interrumpió – nunca estuve molesto. Estaba dolido, eso es diferente. Sin embargo, y aunque lo dijiste de la peor forma, también tenías algo de razón… – bajó la mirada – y créeme que no me gusta reconocerlo –.

– ¿Me… odias? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– ¡Keh!, ¡te dejo sola un rato y ya empiezas a imaginar tonterías…! – parándose, la tomó por un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí – a veces eres tan idiota, Kagome… – murmuró.

– Gracias… – suspiró, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Habían logrado llegar a tiempo. Kikyou intentó purificar a Naraku junto con la perla, con ayuda de Kagome. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente, y Naraku se llevó los fragmentos de Kouga, además de dejar a Kikyou agonizando. Kagome le tomó una mano, desolada.

– _Kohaku… protege la luz de Kohaku… es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer... no llores, Kagome, mi alma ya ha sido salvada…__ – _le había dicho la miko. Inuyasha la llevó en brazos, y pidió quedarse solo con ella. Se disculpó por no protegerla.

– _¡No fui capaz de salvarte, Kikyou…!__ – _gimió desconsolado.

– _Viniste por mi… eso es más que suficiente__ – _sonrió.

Un dulce beso selló la despedida. Kikyou se había purificado definitivamente, lo cual hizo que su alma por fin descansara en paz. Se dispersó en pequeñas luces, rodeando a todos_. _

– _Es tan cálida…__ – _murmuró Kagome, llorando profusamente, no por la miko rencorosa y calculadora del principio, si no por la mujer que sólo quiso ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

_**Fin flashback**_

-o-

Inuyasha pasó su mano por debajo de la camisa de colegio que Kagome no se había quitado aún, y de cuando en vez daba palmaditas en su espalda como si se tratara de una chiquilla. Sabía que estaba arrepentida _de verdad_ por lo que le había dicho. La muerte de Kikyou estaba tan fresca en su corazón, que ni siquiera se acordó que Kagome sufría la pérdida con él.

– Ven aquí, pequeña llorona – suavemente, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama. Kagome se colocó casi de frente a él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

– Fui totalmente descuidada, Inuyasha, no debí decirte lo que te dije… – suspiró con voz trémula.

– Ya… basta. No hay necesidad de que sigas con eso. Tampoco es para que te condenes eternamente… – acarició su frente – yo mismo he cometido millones de errores contigo y tú has perdonado cada uno de ellos… –.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Después de la muerte de Kikyou, Kagome tenía miedo de acercarse a Inuyasha. No quería molestarlo o entrometerse en su sufrimiento. Kouga, debido a que había perdido sus fragmentos, decidió retirarse del camino para no entorpecer la lucha contra Naraku. Como se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha y Kagome ya tenían una _relación estable_, se fue silenciosamente, no sin antes intentar torpemente animar al hanyou. Al menos, éste apreció el esfuerzo.

Ninguno sabía que Naraku intentaría, dadas las circunstancias, aprovecharse de las tristezas de cada uno para acabar con ellos. Convocó a Kaou, el "príncipe de las flores", y tendiéndoles una trampa, hizo que pasaran la noche en una aldea donde las personas que sufrían, y eran atrapadas por las flores de éste príncipe, lloraban sangre hasta morir. Kagome y los demás intentaron que Inuyasha no peleara contra ese youkai, pensando en la reciente muerte de Kikyou y el dolor por el que estaba pasando, lo cual hacía de él presa fácil. Obviamente, el hanyou se molestó enormemente de que quisieran excluirlo, pero tal como Naraku quería, Inuyasha fue atrapado por el príncipe. Kagome fue tras él, llevando un rosario que le dio Miroku antes de sucumbir a las flores. Cuando logró encontrarlo, había usado dicho rosario para romper la kekkai, permitiendo que el hechizo del príncipe la alcanzara. Notó que Inuyasha ya había llorado lágrimas de sangre, pero estaba reaccionando. Y mientras éste se liberaba, las flores se aferraron a Kagome.

– _Oohh, no me había dado cuenta…!, el alma de esta chica es exquisita… ¡definitivamente está mucho más herida que la tuya, pobre hanyou! – _exclamó Kaou, relamiéndose_ – y lo que más le duele es que tú sufres por… –._

– _Cállate ahora – _ordenó Kagome, levantándose_ – no tienes derecho a revelar lo que hay en mi alma. Si algo me duele o me hiere es cosa mía. ¿Ya sabes lo que pienso, no? – _y apuntándolo con una flecha sagrada, acabó con su existencia.

Inuyasha la observaba boquiabierto. Limpió con fuerza su rostro y se acercó a Kagome, que parecía fatigada.

– _¿Estás bien? – _inquirió preocupado.

– _Sí… ¿y tú?, lloraste lágrimas de sangre… – _observó, tocando su rostro suavemente.

– _Tuve un sueño con Kikyou… ella me pedía que la acompañara al más allá – _replicó sombrío.

– _Y tú… – _su corazón latió a mil por hora_ – tú… ¿querías ir con ella, Inuyasha? –._

– _Tu voz me hizo despertar, Kagome –_dijo sin mirarla.

Ésta respuesta le dolió en extremo. Mordió su labio inferior y se recogió imperceptiblemente_ – eso no es lo que esperaba… – _pensó, ofendida.

– _Yo… no me di cuenta de nada. Pensaba que éste era un duelo que debía vivir solo y sin embargo, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que tú también estabas sufriendo… perdón, Kagome… – _dijo Inuyasha luego de una pausa.

– _No pasa nada – _respondió secamente_ – la muerte de Kikyou es un dolor que todos llevamos a nuestra manera –._

– _¿Cómo… puedes ser tan fuerte? – _Inuyasha parecía impresionado.

– _¡NO SOY FUERTE, IDIOTA! – _gritó la chica sin poder contenerse. La rabia que sentía fue más poderosa que su sentido común, y perdió el control de su lengua_ – ¿sabes lo que sí me tiene cansada?, ¡que necesites de los demás para darte cuenta que sufro! … ¿cuántas personas te lo han dicho ya?, Akago, éste tipo, ya no recuerdo quién más… ¿Qué demonios soy yo para ti, entonces?, cuando se trata de Kikyou me olvidas completamente… ¡incluso después de muerta sigues pensando más en ella que en mí!, eso no es justo, ¡soy yo quien está contigo! – _tomó aire por fin _– esto es demasiado para mí. O estás conmigo, o no lo estás. O te preocupas por mí, o no. ¡Pero deja ya la cantaleta de que "no pude protegerte"… eres tan patético!, tampoco es como que no lo intentaste… hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que Kikyou lo sabe. Pero que me vengas a decir ahora que no te diste cuenta de que sufro… ¡es como si te burlaras de mí en mi cara!... ¡ya tengo suficiente de eso…! – _y recién, en ese momento, Kagome se volvió y miró a Inuyasha. Vio sus ojos llenos de tristeza, y toda su rabia se desvaneció. Comprendió que se había pasado totalmente de la raya. Vio sus puños crispados y deseó que se enojara, que la insultara incluso… pero no, él sólo estaba muy herido. Retrocedió espantada de su propia reacción, y huyó del lugar, buscó a Sango, se llevó a Kirara y volvió a su época, odiándose por ser tan torpe.

_**Fin flashback**_

-o-

– Pensé que la muerte de Kikyou era algo que debía enfrentar solo. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tú también sufrías, Kagome – Inuyasha repetía sus propias palabas luego de un silencio – pero tienes razón. Es absurdo que te diga esto. Debería haberte considerado más… lo lamento, estoy muy acostumbrado a estar solo – sentenció.

– Gracias… por no enojarte conmigo… aunque en realidad, sí me lo merezco… – musitó.

– ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya? – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡No!, por favor… quédate, ¿si?, no he dormido nada… no sabía qué hacer, si ir a verte, si quedarme… – enrojeció – no quería estorbarte… –.

– Kikyou está descansando y ya no sufre, ése es mi consuelo y gracias a eso he superado su ausencia. Ella representa mi pasado, y tú… bueno, mi… presente… y mi futuro… al menos esa es la idea… – la miró a los ojos – no me he olvidado de que eres mía. ¿Tú sí? – sonrió divertido.

– No… ¡no!, ¡tonto, nunca! – Kagome se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos, sonriendo por fin después de la tormenta. Mientras el sol comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, Inuyasha miró a Kagome a los ojos, iluminados a la luz del día, y despacio fundió sus labios con los de ella, decidido a no dejarla ir más.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 9 "Descubrimiento, reafirmación de nuestro amor"

**Hola a todos! :) Éste capítulo ha salido particularmente largo xD pero como encontré que la lectura igual era ágil, lo dejé así. Supongo que he ido gradualmente aumentando la cantidad de líneas xD por supuesto, primero saludar a mis más fieles lectoras Vale, Mille y Nata que siempre me apoyan y me obligan a escribir xD también a Cindy (que a veces me lee :P), por supuesto a mis seguidoras de fanfiction tennyoukai, Sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaoru-inuma, neneru, etc (si se me queda alguien en el tintero perdón xD) sé que aunque no escriban siempre me leen igual, no se preocupen ;)**

**Gracias a tennyoukai (no te aflijas por tu odio a Kikyou, yo comprendo xD) y Sayuri08 (cuando hablaste de la delicadeza de uno de mis capítulos morí, fue maravilloso *.*) en especial por sus lindos comentarios, realmente me animan a escribir más :) seguiré escribiendo en la hora de almuerzo de mi trabajo xD publicaré pronto! :) see ya!**


	9. Descubrimiento, reafirmación del amor

**Capítulo 9 "Descubrimiento, reafirmación de nuestro amor"**

El hecho de que Kikyou descansara al fin daba a Kagome cierta nueva tranquilidad. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía una preocupación menos en sus hombros, quien una vez superada la culpa, había vuelto a sonreír como antes. Finalmente, y a pesar de la batalla contra Naraku, estaba contento, espontáneo… – _feliz_ – pensaba Kagome con una sonrisa. Atrás quedaban los tiempos donde el hanyou no se creía merecedor de sentir alegría. Brillaba más que nunca, y su resplandor la iluminaba.

Pero para llegar a eso hubo de pasar un par de semanas. Por supuesto, la chica lo acompañó en todo el proceso de recuperación. No lo dejó solo nunca, ni aún en los momentos en que Inuyasha, con su poco tino característico, le pedía que lo dejara tranquilo.

– _No, Inuyasha_ – le decía en esas ocasiones – _estamos juntos en esto. Ni aunque me saques a patadas lograrás apartarme de ti _– y finalizaba con una sonrisa traviesa, o un guiño inocente, tras lo cual el hanyou se sentía incapaz de seguir enojado.

Por cosa obvia, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, aunque era cada vez más evidente que tarde o temprano terminarían enroscados como obsesos en el río, en una cabaña, en el pasto, o donde el deseo les permitiera llegar.

Kagome lo observaba con sigilo. Aunque, en ocasiones, su figura varonil la ponía en un estado casi febril. Los recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros sexuales se agolpaban en su mente y no había forma de evitarlos. El olor de sus feromonas no pasaba desapercibido para Inuyasha (por suerte Shippou era muy pequeño para comprender), que terminaba tan "acalorado" como ella. Miroku y Sango, sabiamente, habían decidido dejarlos aparte cuando parecían estar en la luna, el primero comprendiendo la situación, la segunda por intuición femenina.

Lo que sí mantenían era la nueva costumbre de dormir juntos. Esperaban a que los demás no los vieran, y se arrancaban con cuidado a un rincón silencioso. Allí, Kagome se tendía sobre las piernas de Inuyasha, de tal forma que su cabeza descansaba en su hombro, y él la sujetaba de las caderas. Ella hundía la cara en su cuello y respirando al unísono, dormían plácidamente.

Un día Kagome notó que esa noche sería luna nueva, la primera del mes, así que podría realizar la idea que se le había ocurrido hace unos días.

– Inuyasha, hoy habrá luna nueva… – le indicó con suavidad.

– Lo sé –.

– Tengo una idea… pero no sé si te guste… – se ruborizó involuntariamente. El aludido la miró con una mezcla de entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-o-

Lo cierto era que Kagome había tenido una charla muy "educativa" con su madre en una de sus visitas a casa. Y previendo la fecha en que Inuyasha sería humano, le pidió un favor muy especial.

Quiso preparar una sorpresa, para lo cual su mamá había llevado al resto de la familia a un conveniente viaje lejos de casa, lo cual le concedía bastante tiempo a solas con su hanyou. Poco antes de que el sol desapareciera, se lo llevó al otro lado del pozo, a su mundo. Ella sabía que como humano, Inuyasha era más perceptivo y sensible que el resto del tiempo, así que quiso tomar ventaja de eso y transformar una noche de "debilidad" en una inolvidable.

Kagome entró a su habitación donde el hanyou la esperaba. Llevaba puesto un kimono lila, y en su cabello había enredado unas cuantas flores que cortó poco rato antes en el jardín.

– Tengo algo para ti – le dijo juguetona. Y sacó de su espalda un kimono para hombre color plateado oscuro, acompañado de un hermoso obi azul.

– Eso… ¿quieres que lo use, Kagome? – dijo impresionado.

– Sí. Hoy conocerás una feria – sonrió – así que póntelo, porque ya nos vamos – y acarició levemente su mejilla.

Salieron del templo y bajaron las largas escaleras. Inuyasha se lamentó por no poder llevarla en su espalda y llegar de inmediato.

– Si no estuviera en esta forma tan débil podría cargarte como en mi mundo – se quejó.

– No – le contestó Kagome con una sonrisa – hoy tú no eres un hanyou, ni yo una miko. Hoy sólo somos tú y yo – y diciendo esto, le tomó la mano con ternura.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír con esa respuesta que no esperaba. Así, continuaron caminando con calma hacia la hermosa feria que Kagome le presentaría. De vez en cuando ella lo miraba de reojo, comprobando complacida que iba muy contento – _Inuyasha… yo te haré feliz, te mostraré un mundo que no conoces, no te arrepentirás nunca de haberme dado la oportunidad de ser tu mujer…_ – pensaba intensamente.

Iban en silencio, sólo disfrutando del ambiente. A pesar de su calma, llegaron bastante pronto pues el lugar estaba cerca.

Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto. Nunca se había imaginado algo así. El lugar era tan mágico que su corazón se apretó extasiado. Luces de diferentes colores iluminaban el lugar, puestos con comida, juegos, peces, gente riendo a carcajadas, música… era demasiado perfecto. Y además, a su lado, una chica de ojos marrones lo observaba emocionada.

– Vamos, te mostraré mejor el lugar – y llevándolo de la mano, lo condujo por los diferentes caminos. Intentaron atrapar pececitos, compraron comida que consumieron de inmediato, rieron con un caballero que tocaba el organillo mientras su lorito hablaba, se burlaron de las predicciones de sus galletas de la fortuna.

Kagome observó con atención a Inuyasha. Cuando lo vio con las mejillas alborotadas de alegría, riendo por cualquier motivo, lo abrazó sin pensarlo.

– Te quiero mucho, mucho – repetía incansablemente.

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar con calma. No había apuro esa noche, eran sólo _ella y él_.

Mientras caminaban, notó que Kagome se detenía suavemente en uno de los puestos. Tenían diferentes adornos y maquillajes. Inuyasha vio un labial similar al que hace muchos años le había regalado a Kikyou, y sintió tristeza con el recuerdo. Kagome se volvió, lo miró y aunque no conocía la historia, la nostalgia en los ojos ambarinos le hizo intuir lo que ocurría.

– Inuyasha – sonrió suavemente – una vez leí… que cuando una persona muere, renace aún más bella en el corazón de los demás. Yo creo que la luz de Kikyou te acompañará siempre –.

– Gracias – musitó – ha sido difícil… pero sin ti hubiera sido imposible… no me dejaste solo incluso cuando no quería tu compañía… eres maravillosa, Kagome – declaró.

En ese momento comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. El lugar se llenó de humo, de más luces y colores. La gente se agolpó para disfrutarlos, con lo cual los dos amantes quedaron virtualmente solos.

– ¿Por qué no me trajiste antes a ver algo tan lindo? – le susurró al oído.

– Porque te hubieras mareado con la gente, el ruido, el olor a quemado y la comida… no lo hubieras disfrutado para nada – rió, contenta de comprobar una vez más el cambio en el humor de su hanyou mientras se encontraba en su estado humano.

Observaron los fuegos artificiales con inmensa alegría. Se deleitaron con cada una de las formas que creaban en el cielo. Kagome sonreía, dichosa de poder mostrarle tanta maravilla a la persona que ama. Inuyasha, por su lado, dejó de verlos en un momento y se concentró en ella, su mujer. Ésta sintió la mirada, y tuvo que volverse.

Pasó un minuto, quizás dos, o diez.

Sus ojos se fusionaron y se mezclaron con amor, deseo, pasión, ternura, respeto… respiraban juntos, sus corazones al unísono, la tierra dejó de girar para él, el viento dejó de soplar para ella, el tiempo dejó de correr para ambos.

– _Voy a llenar tu mundo de colores, Inuyasha, tal como lo hacen estos fuegos artificiales_ – pensaba Kagome.

– _No voy a dejarte nunca, Kagome… eres la luz de mi existencia_ – pensaba Inuyasha.

Finalmente, el hanyou decidió acercarse. Despacio, abrazó a Kagome con fuerza, hundiendo en ella su rostro conmovido. Sintió que la chica hacía lo propio, aferrándose a su espalda. Sus labios hambrientos se juntaron en un beso interminable, sus lenguas se unieron en caricias, sus manos se enredaron en la fisonomía del otro, amándose con desespero.

– Pruébame como humano, Inuyasha – rogó en un susurro – quiero que me sientas completamente, de todas las formas posibles – y enrojeció por la honestidad de sus palabras.

Obedeciendo, él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó casa. Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra, temían romper el momento, la magia que los rodeaba. Ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hanyou, sintiendo que su aroma a madera fresca llenaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la depositó suavemente en la cama. Se besaron nuevamente, jugando con sus lenguas. Con suavidad, comenzó a quitarle el kimono, contento de comprobar que no llevaba ropa interior. Su cuerpo estaba suave como siempre, y quiso saber si llevaba algún perfume. La olió, porque en su estado humano todo era diferente. Se dio cuenta que su aroma a frutas seguía intacto, pero mezclado además con las flores de su cabello, el shampoo que él bien conocía… se sonrojó, porque su olfato captaba cosas muy dispersas. La miró, sus ojos brillaban de modo diferente, un ligero rubor la recorría. Kagome por su lado, también le quitó el kimono. Acarició sus hombros desnudos, recorrió con su dedo las estriaciones de sus músculos, siguió la línea de sus pectorales, tocó sus serratos, dibujó sus abdominales. Mordió su labio inferior mientras avanzaba lento a la plateada zona sur de su hombre. Levantó los ojos con precaución. Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada, intentando proyectar el amor y deseo que lo recorrían. Ella lo entendió. Nunca dejaba de entenderlo.

Besó sus párpados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios húmedos y rojos como la sangre. Escuchó su respiración acompasada, sintió su aliento a menta rozarle el rostro. Besó su cuello, lo lamió y mordió con posesión, bajó hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, bebió de ellos y los acarició suavemente, agradeciendo ser humano y no tener que cuidarse de sus garras y dientes como en las ocasiones anteriores – _humano…_ – pensó, por primera vez sin rabia.

Kagome sintió sus pezones volverse duros al contacto con los labios de Inuyasha. Subió una mano y la posó en su mejilla, acariciando las orejas ahora humanas. Le parecieron tan tiernas como las otras. Sonrió. Tomó su cabeza y la colocó entre sus pechos, para que allí descansara unos segundos. Él cerró los ojos, concentrado en los latidos de su corazón. Los abrió de nuevo, con una agitación diferente en su interior. Besó su ombligo, su vientre, y llegó al nacimiento de su centro de placer. Las veces anteriores no la observó con tanto detenimiento. Esta vez estaba decidido a conocer y memorizar todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Te molesta… que te mire…? – preguntó tímidamente.

– No… me gusta mucho… – sonrió.

Miró su zona sur y la recorrió con una mano. Kagome gimió, aferrándose a las sábanas. Inuyasha comprendió que eso le gustaba, por lo cual volvió a recorrerla. Usó sus labios para besar ese lugar, tan distinto al suyo, y tan "hermoso" en su percepción, pensó que si usaba su lengua quizás obtendría buenos resultados, y comprobó que tenía razón. La amó con calma, sin pensar en las horas o minutos. La probó con deseo y respeto, pero sobre todo mucho amor. No comprendía por qué despreció en algún momento a los seres humanos, o a sí mismo cuando debía serlo, si había cosas tan buenas en ello. Sus sentimientos desbordaban sus acciones.

Kagome a su vez, disfrutó la incursión de su amado y se sonrojó pensando que quizás le había costado atreverse. Decidió compensar sus esfuerzos, levantó la espalda y apoyándose en su cuello, subió las piernas y aprisionó sus caderas con los muslos. Se aferró a él, y susurrando algo a su oído, logró girarse y dejarlo de espaldas. Se acomodó encima y lo _atacó_. Sujetó sus muñecas con toda la fuerza que tenía, y logró introducirlo en ella. Se movió rítmicamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de los cambios que podía producir el deseo en una persona. Pero le gustaba esa otra parte, la Kagome deseosa, agitada, que quería fusionarse con su cuerpo. Le gustaba tanto como la Kagome suave, femenina y malgenio del resto del tiempo. Sonrió con sus pensamientos.

Se giraron de nuevo, y una vez Inuyasha estuvo encima de ella, la embistió con suavidad, siguiendo su ritmo.

Continuaron descubriéndose por mucho tiempo, habían notado que cualquier lugar de la habitación era bueno para lo que hacían. Finalmente, cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, riéndose de su atrevimiento, y de cansancio.

Cuando notaron que el alba se acercaba, se dieron cuenta que pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor.

– Es la mejor noche "humana" de mi vida – dijo contento – gracias, Kagome… – y besó su frente.

– Ahora me conoces completamente – se sonrojó.

Se durmieron suavemente luego de sentir su amor satisfecho. Inuyasha volvió a ser hanyou, y mientras aún estaba en vigilia, se planteó _en serio_ por primera vez la posibilidad de ser humano para siempre.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 10 "Visión, el deseo correcto purificará la perla"

**Hola a todos! :) aquí estamos, publicando un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez intenté mejorar mi lemon, espero sus comentarios al respecto :D**

**Como siempre, saludos a mis fieles lectoras ****Vale, Mille y Nata,****tennyoukai****, ****Sayuri08****, ****tsukino chiba****, florchu, ****kaoru-inuma****, ****neneru****,**** etc :D**

**(En todo caso, tennyoukai, quizás qué hubiera pasado si Kikyou no hubiera muerto finalmente, se habría decidido por fin ese hombre? ¬¬ no sé xD)**

**Mención especial al manga Candy Candy, que me enseñó que "las personas cuando mueren, renacen aún más bellas en el corazón de los demás", era lo que decía la madre de Anthony, y él se lo enseñó a Candy T_T Anthonyyy...!  
**

**Un saludo especial para Vane-chan99, tu review me anima a escribir más :D gracias!**

**Hice una poll para todas :D es sobre mi primer one-shot, creo que sale en mi perfil xD voten por su pareja favorita :D gracias por seguirme!, publicaré lo más pronto que pueda ^^ see ya!**


	10. Visión, el deseo correcto

**Capítulo 10 "Visión, el deseo correcto purificará la perla"**

"– _Kagome… Kagome…_ –.

– _¿Quien… me llama…?_ –.

– _Kagome… no podrán estar juntos al final, acéptalo… no seas ilusa, yo podría ayudarte…_ –.

– _Qué… ¿a qué te refieres?...no, no te vayas, ¡dime a qué te refieres…!_ –.

– _Yo puedo ayudarte, Kagome… confía en mí… yo puedo hacer que tú e Inuyasha sigan juntos para siempre…_ –.

– _¡Espera…! _–"

Despertó bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada. Se estremecía como si tuviera frío, lo cual era imposible, pues dormía junto a Inuyasha, como ya era su costumbre. Él, por supuesto, la miraba preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasó…? – preguntó, tocándole la frente por si tenía fiebre.

– Nada, no te preocupes… – asintió, trémula.

– No me mientas, Kagome… – la olió – apestas a miedo, ¿otra vez una pesadilla, no? – La chica asintió – ¿de qué fue? –.

– De… – vaciló – unos problemas de matemáticas que no podía resolver… – sonrió levemente – no creo que eso me mate… – pasó una mano por su rostro sudoroso. El contacto con su piel la hizo recordar la última frase de su sueño –_ "yo puedo hacer que tú e Inuyasha sigan juntos para siempre… para siempre…"_ – las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza – _qué es esto, quien me habló…_ – pensaba – _cada vez el mensaje es más completo, pero sigo sin comprender a qué se refiere cuando dice __que no podré terminar junto a Inuyasha… no puede ser…_ – movió la cabeza, intentando quitarse el miedo de encima.

– Ven, vuelve a dormir… – Inuyasha acercó su cabeza a su hombro con suavidad – yo te protegeré de esas "matemáticas" que dices, no sé cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para tener esos sueños extraños, aunque sabes que yo te cuido… – hizo una mueca graciosa, y Kagome sonrió, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

-o-

… pero no durmió bien. Había algo en su interior que la advertía de un peligro constante a su alrededor, aunque no era capaz de identificarlo.

Continuaron el viaje buscando a Naraku. Durante el mismo, en una de sus paradas, unos campesinos les rogaron que se hicieran cargo de un espíritu maligno que absorbía los huesos de las personas.

– _Es una hermosa princesa youkai_ – aseguró un poblador – _con su belleza atrae a los hombres para quitarles los huesos_ –.

– _Por supuesto que ayudaremos_ – respondió Miroku al instante. Mala idea, pues Sango le clavó su hiraikotsu en la cabeza, batiendo récord de rapidez.

– _No se preocupe, houshi-sama, yo me encargaré de protegerlo_ – espetó, llevándoselo de una oreja.

Inuyasha, Shippou y Kagome se quedaron en una cabaña cercana. El primero se encontraba en su estado humano nuevamente. Tirado en un rincón, se quejaba de que no podía ayudar a Miroku y Sango ante cualquier eventualidad.

– _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estuvo conmigo como humano…_ – reflexionó Kagome. Al escuchar los reclamos de su hombre, decidió calmarlo – tranquilo, Inuyasha, ambos estarán bien – sonrió.

– Keh!, ese houshi es tan descuidado que es muy capaz de caer en el engaño del youkai… –.

– Por eso está Sango con él, no te preocupes de más –.

Shippou, aludiendo necesidad de aire fresco, salió a caminar, aunque su real intención era darle algo de espacio a la pareja. Kagome se dio cuenta, y le agradeció silenciosamente. Como por casualidad, se sentó al lado del hanyou y buscó distraerlo de su rumia interna.

– Ya sé que odias ser humano, Inuyasha, pero estoy segura que no habrá problema – acarició su rostro con suavidad.

– Te equivocas – y volvió su mirada hacia ella – no odio ser un humano. Cambié de opinión… bueno, de la última vez que… – y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los detalles de aquella intensa noche.

– Oh… – murmuró comprendiendo – eso… me hace muy feliz, Inuyasha… – sonrió con delicadeza.

Permanecieron ruborizados por un rato, como una pareja de niños pequeños. Kagome le daba rápidos vistazos, pensando si era el momento de decirle algo que la aquejaba hace unos días… aunque no estaba para nada segura.

– Ahm, Inuyasha… – alcanzó a decir.

– Kagome – interrumpió – tú… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que he pensado seriamente en volverme humano por ti? – lanzó sin filtro.

Kagome tardó unos segundos en asimilar la pregunta.

– Es… tú… – balbuceó.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿piensas que es imposible querer algo así? – alzó una ceja.

– No… no es eso, me refiero a… – sentía que las palabras se le atolondraban.

– ¿No quieres que sea humano, entonces? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza.

– ¡Tampoco! – Kagome lo miró a los ojos, ahora azul oscuro – Inuyasha, no tienes que cambiar por mí… te amo tal como eres… por eso me costó reaccionar… – tomó su rostro con las manos – no te compliques, yo siempre estaré contigo… – lo besó brevemente para enfatizar sus palabras.

Inuyasha no podía contener el asombro. Nunca se había sentido tan aceptado, pues dentro de sí, siempre creyó que Kagome preferiría que fuera humano si tenía la oportunidad. Y en vez de ello, a la chica no le importaba que siguiera siendo un hanyou.

– No sé como agradecerte… – consiguió decir, con cierta emoción en su voz – yo sólo quiero ser lo mejor para ti… –.

– Ya lo eres – sonrió – si fuera al revés, ¿tú querrías que yo me convirtiera en un hanyou por ti, para que así no tengas miedo de herirme? –Inuyasha intentó responder, pero Kagome abandonó su postura encima de él – ya sé… tú tampoco quieres que cambie por ti. ¿Lo ves?, todo está bien así. Te quiero con todo mi corazón porque eres tú, no lo olvides… – y miró al suelo, porque aún le costaba decir esas cosas sin ponerse nerviosa.

– Tonta… – tomó su barbilla cariñosamente – ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – la besó, mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo protector, permitiendo que se quedara dormida.

"– _Kagome… ¿tienes miedo de perder a tu amado hanyou?, yo te puedo ayudar… sólo abre esta puerta… todas las respuestas que pides aparecerán ante tus ojos… ¿por qué dudas, miko?, confía en mí… no tengo motivos para mentirte, pues quiero tu felicidad… ¿por qué me miras con esos ojos llenos de temor?, ¿crees que quiero dañarte?, eso es imposible… yo quiero ayudarte a derrotar a Naraku, quien quiere separarte del hombre que amas… ve, abre la puerta… _–

– _¡No lo hagas, Kagome! _–_"_

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. De nuevo la maldita pesadilla, completando cada vez más el mensaje. Ahora incluso, le había parecido oír la voz de Kikyou impidiendo que abriera esa _puerta_. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo el seso. Se incorporó con brusquedad, sintiendo la náusea invadirla. Y antes que Inuyasha alcanzara a preguntarle qué ocurría, la chica corrió fuera de la cabaña a devolver la cena.

– _Qué diablos está pasando…_ – pensó mientras se enjuagaba en el río cercano – _se me van a destrozar los nervios así. Siento como si… alguien que conozco estuviera husmeando en mi cabeza y poniéndome esas pesadillas… y ahora más encima creo escuchar a Kikyou… ¿serán imaginaciones mías?, ¿estaré nerviosa porque pienso que yo…?_ – miró su reflejo en el agua y suspiró largamente – _tendré que ir al doctor, después de todo... pero… ¿cómo se lo explico a Inuyasha?, ¿será capaz de comprenderme?_ – y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, allí estaba, observándola preocupado.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kagome? – preguntó acercándose.

– Sí… gracias – respondió, incorporándose – eemm, Inuyasha… – vaciló.

– ¿Dime? –.

– Necesito ir a mi época por unos días… te prometo que serán pocos –.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿realmente te sientes muy mal? – se acercó para tocar su rostro.

– Sí… no, o sea, es sólo precaución… –.

–Estás muy fría. Y estás temblando – se quitó el haori para ponerlo sobre los hombros de Kagome – está bien, te llevaré, ¿quieres que me quede allá para cuidarte?, parece que esas "matemáticas" no piensan dejarte dormir en paz… – la sujetó de la cintura, para guiar sus pasos de vuelta a la cabaña.

– _Dios… ¡las matemáticas!_ – repitió Kagome en su interior, recordando que siempre le contestaba eso cuando despertaba exaltada. Y últimamente, había sido pan de cada noche. Rió silenciosamente, extrañando esas pesadillas que ahora le parecían de una inocencia extrema.

Esperaron a que se hiciera de día. Miroku y Sango aparecieron poco antes del alba, el primero lleno de moretones y golpes.

– ¿Miroku?, entonces el youkai era muy poderoso, ¿no? – preguntó Inuyasha, con una sonrisa torcida.

– A lo que me enfrenté… fue peor que Naraku… – contestó el houshi a través de su boca hinchada.

– ¡Eso significa que Miroku se tentó con la belleza del youkai y Sango lo castigó! – exclamó Shippou.

– Te lo dije, Kagome… ese houshi es un caso perdido, no sé cómo Sango aún tiene esperanzas de… – y no pudo seguir, pues una energía maligna en su espalda lo llenó de escalofríos.

– _Cállate…_ – "pidió" Sango con la mirada.

– Chicos, Inuyasha me llevará a mi época por un par de días – habló Kagome apresuradamente, intentando distender el ambiente – volveré muy pronto, lo juro – y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Shippou – te traeré todos los dulces que quieras a mi regreso, ¿si? – y se llevó a su hanyou a toda prisa, para evitar la furia de la pobre taijiya.

Inuyasha corría por el bosque con Kagome en su espalda. De vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza para olerla. Tenía un aroma ligeramente distinto al habitual, pero no sabía por qué. Tal vez se debía a las pesadillas. No comprendía la razón – _¿es que no se siente segura conmigo…? no lo creo… debe ser otra cosa…_ – pensaba.

Llegaron al otro lado del pozo en poco tiempo. Kagome se sentó en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

– Debo ir al doctor, Inuyasha… – dijo, abriéndolos de nuevo.

– ¿Al…? si, ya recuerdo lo que es eso… – respondió el aludido, mirándola con confusión – ¿por los sueños? –.

– No realmente… – vaciló, no encontraba las palabras – mi madre dijo que podía pasar, que es normal, pero… verás, est… estoy… retrasada… –.

– ¿A dónde? – Inuyasha no comprendía aún.

– No, me refiero… mi periodo… – murmuró.

– ¿Tu…? Oh, tu… ya… –por fin entendió. Recordó que Miroku le había explicado alguna vez sobre eso. A veces ese houshi era útil – ¿Y…? – aunque seguía un poco confundido.

– Bueno, pues… que no lo he tenido… y… –.

–Oh… –Inuyasha tapó su boca, impidiendo que la quijada cayera al suelo. Al asimilar la información correcta otra idea vino a su mente.

– Como te dije, mi madre me advirtió que es común que pase… – Kagome parecía no darse cuenta del nerviosismo que recorría a su hanyou.

– Oh… – estaba a punto de un ataque.

– Lo más probable es que sea sólo un desarreglo… como he tomado medidas para cuidarme… –.

– Oh… – ya estaba sudando frío.

– Mi cuerpo ha cambiado bastante… estoy segura que lo notaste… – tabaleó los dedos.

– Oh… – era puro pánico.

– ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE IMPRESIONARTE? – perdió la paciencia por fin.

– Kagome… un cachorro… – jadeó.

– No sabemos. Lo más probable es que sean los cambios que me explicó mamá… ¡si hubieras prestado atención a lo que te decía no estarías confundido! – suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

"_El deseo, Kagome… pide tu deseo…" _

Se sobresaltó. Estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz dentro de su cabeza. Levantó la vista, mirando a todos lados pensando que quizás encontraría alguna pista alrededor. Por supuesto, no halló nada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inuyasha, que aún parecía espantado. Se sintió ofendida.

– Ya veo… no tienes intención de tener un "cachorro" conmigo – sentenció.

– No seas tonta, Kagome… – consiguió decir sin tartamudear – es sólo que… ahora no podemos… –.

– Lo sé… pero tranquilo, yo creo que es sólo temporal. Iré al doctor y confirmaré que todo es sólo un problema menor – se le puso la piel de gallina, porque creyó oir la voz de nuevo – _que pida mi deseo… una vez mi abuelo dijo que si se pedía el deseo correcto, la perla desaparecería pero… ¿cómo sé cuál es?, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso…_ – de pronto, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, confortándola – Inu…yasha… – musitó.

– No te enojes… es que no sabía qué decirte… – acarició su cabello azabache.

– Está bien… – sonrió levemente, abandonándose en la fuerte anatomía del hanyou.

Mientras evaluaba su situación, no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente… ¿cuál sería el deseo correcto?, estaba dispuesta a todo para proteger su relación.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 11 "Premonición, el futuro que nos espera"

**Hola a todos! :D cómo están?, es viernes así que espero que hayan tenido una muy buena semana ^^ ahora al descanso merecido.**

***SPOILER: al igual que Tennyoukai, Serena Tsukino Chiba y Florchu Izaguirre, a mí tampoco me hace gracia que Inu sea humano xD en realidad no se me había ocurrido, pero cuando leí bien el capítulo me di cuenta que apuntaba para allá xD quizás haga a Inu humano en un one-shot, pero en este fanfic, no no no xD se queda así como es, mijito, total Kagome lo quiere como es no?, para qué cambiar?, así que chicas, ya saben cómo pienso, no temáis xD**

**Qué más?, bueno como siempre saludar a mis lectoras, me hacen muy feliz :D Vale, Mille, Nata, Tara, tennyoukai, Sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaoru-inuma, neneru, florchu Izaguirre, Vane-chan99, etc :D**

**No me gusta tampoco la idea de que Kagome sea madre, es más, no va conmigo eso xD pero como estoy escribiendo… bueno, si el argumento me tira para allá, lo evaluaré, pero es poco probable… no como lo de Inu humano, eso no pasará aquí xD yo creo que sus nauseas son una cosa nerviosa, lo de las pesadillas también, le voy a recomendar que ponga un vasito con agua debajo de la cama (o al lado, mientras duerme con Inuyasha xD) a mi me funcionó.**

**Como empecé a hablar mucha tontería, me voy a dormir, espero con ansias sus reviews :D besos!**


	11. Premonición, el futuro que nos espera

**Capítulo 11 "Premonición, el futuro que nos espera"**

– ¡Haha-ue!, ¿dónde estás? –.

– ¡Aquí, Tsuki-chan! –.

Kagome abrazó cariñosamente a su pequeña hija, fruto de su amor con Inuyasha. La niña era más humana que él, pero igualmente algunos rasgos delataban sus genes. Por ejemplo, la forma en que acostumbraba a oler el viento para predecir el clima, o cuando movía sus orejitas (humanas, pero ligeramente terminadas en punta). Tenía cabello negro, largo y ojos color chocolate, que se tornaban claros a veces. Había heredado el mal carácter de sus padres, pero teñido con la dulzura de sus dos abuelas.

– Viene una tormenta, haha-ue – anunció la niña, con su mirada de miel.

– ¿Qué?, pero si hay sol, y está despejado… – respondió Kagome, sorprendida.

– Kagura-sama me lo dijo – sonrió – el olor del viento estaba raro, pero ella me lo confirmó –.

Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a las rarezas de su hija, así que no le sorprendió que la conociera. Había algo mágico en Tsukiko, se movía silenciosa y con la gracia de las hadas, parecía muy conectada a la luna, al bosque, a las flores. Inuyasha creía que un día le saldrían alas y volaría. Él mismo se sentía confundido en ocasiones, sobre todo el día que le habló de Kikyou.

– Hay una luz que te acompaña a veces, chichi-ue. Es muy cálida, ¿la has notado? – dijo con su vocecita infantil.

– Pu… puede ser… – tartamudeó – ¿por qué no vas a jugar a la casa de Miroku? – y palmoteó su cabecita con suavidad.

– Sí – sonrió con sus pequeños dientes.

Kagome se acercó a su esposo. Lo tomó de un brazo y observaron a Tsukiko correr siguiendo el camino rural, deslizándose entre el pasto y las flores. Se estremecieron, pues la niña parecía dejar una estela luminosa, como si las ninfas del bosque la saludaran a su paso.

– ¿En verdad es hija nuestra? – observó Kagome, todavía impresionada.

– Se parece a nosotros – levantó una ceja – aunque a veces se ve tan… –.

– ¿Mágica? – completó – suave, perfecta… lo único que delata su origen es cuando agarra una rabieta, ¿me recuerdas cómo fue que la hicimos? – y un rubor de complicidad se asomó en sus mejillas. A pesar de los años, seguía sintiendo _mariposas_ por su marido.

– Podríamos tener más cachorros "mágicos" si quisieras – murmuró, jugueteando con el cabello azabache de Kagome – pero aún no te has decidido –.

– Es que... todavía no es el momento, cariño. Te prometo que el próximo será un niñito, igual a ti –.

– Feh!, ¡como si pudieras controlar eso! – rió.

La vida era bastante tranquila desde que derrotaron a Naraku. Inuyasha y Miroku se dedicaban a trabajar eliminando youkai, Sango criaba a sus hijos, Kohaku entrenaba para ser un excelente exterminador, Shippou se preparaba para subir de rango en el Kitsune-You-Jutsu, y Kagome logró ser una miko bastante reconocida. Dividía su tiempo entre exorcismos, curaciones espirituales y Tsukiko, que era bastante independiente. Se sentía feliz por vivir en el Sengoku, aunque a veces extrañaba a su familia.

– _¿Por qué no intentas usar el pozo de nuevo, Kagome?_ – preguntó Inuyasha en una de esas ocasiones, cuando vio que la nostalgia brillaba en los ojos de su mujer.

– _Está bien así_ – respondió – _soy muy feliz con ustedes. Mamá quería que estuviera con la persona que amo, y aunque la eche de menos, no puedo quejarme de mi suerte. Realmente tengo una familia estupenda _– terminó la frase acurrucándose en su hombro.

Mientras Kagome preparaba la cena (Inuyasha había cazado un jabalí), Tsukiko observaba por la ventana de la cabaña la tormenta que se había desatado. Suspiró, pensando que las nubes no la dejaban mirar a la luna. Quizás ésta la extrañara, pues se contemplaban mutuamente todas las noches.

– Haha-ue, ¿crees que la luna se enfade porque no puedo conversar con ella hoy? – preguntó con inocencia.

– No, cariño, porque no es tu culpa que llueva. En las tormentas anteriores nunca se ha molestado, ¿cierto? – besó ligeramente su cabeza, y volvió a la cocina.

Inuyasha solía no intervenir en este tipo de conversaciones, porque no sabía que responder a las extrañas preguntas de su hija.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Tsukiko se dirigió a su habitación. Le gustaba dormir sola, así aprovechaba algo de tiempo para practicar sus dones, como el olfato, o meditaba para estabilizar su chi.

Sus padres, en tanto, disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas.

– Te quiero – susurró Kagome – me haces muy feliz – se sentó en el suelo y le tomó una mano.

Inuyasha sonrió, contestando con la mirada. Un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por un trueno aterrador que retumbó en todos lados. Kagome pegó un gritito, abrazándose a su esposo.

– No seas cobarde, Kagome – le hizo una mueca – ya deberías haberte acostumbrado –.

– Hay cosas a las que nunca dejaré de temer – suspiró avergonzada – pero… parece que Tsuki-chan no tiene miedo de nada… nunca aparece con las tormentas – agregó.

– Ha sacado lo mejor de nosotros – dijo mirando el techo.

Kagome se acercó a una de las ventanas. La lluvia a veces le traía nostalgia. De pronto, se sintió extraña – _Déjà vu…_ – murmuró sin pensar. Inuyasha la miró con cara de pregunta. En menos de 5 segundos, las cosas dejaron de calzarle. Había algo raro que no lograba identificar. En ese momento, Tsukiko salió de su habitación y se dirigió directamente a ella.

– Haha-ue – en ese momento, la niña tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre – el tiempo está extraño. Es como si corriera hacia atrás. Pero sólo para ti – su pequeño rostro lucía preocupado.

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto – ¿qué? – rugió. Se volvió a Kagome, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Estás aquí por error – continuó – y no puedo ayudarte. Perdóname, haha-ue – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – pero antes que te vayas, por favor escúchame con cuidado – tomó su mano.

Kagome aún no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que su hija era rara, pero a pesar de eso siempre creía en su palabra. Su instinto le dijo que debía prestarle atención. Asintió suavemente.

– Haha-ue, tienes varios caminos a tu disposición. No elijas por miedo, elige el adecuado. Confía en tus poderes, en tu intuición, no te rindas. Tomarás las mejores decisiones si me haces caso. No te asustes, porque intentarán usar tus debilidades para confundirte; no lo permitas. Chichi-ue nunca te dejará sola. Tampoco la luz cálida que he visto – levantó los ojos, ahora oscuros – nunca me olvides. Nos volveremos a encontrar – aseguró, con sus ojos dulces como el chocolate de nuevo.

– No comprendo lo que dices, pero recordaré tus palabras, hijita –.

– Chichi-ue – se volvió hacia él con suavidad – no te angusties, haha-ue estará con nosotros muy pronto, confía en mí –.

Kagome la abrazó, con la angustia desbordando su semblante. Miró a Inuyasha, aún impávido, y extendió su mano hacia él. Se acercó, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Aunque no entendía nada, también podía detectar que, efectivamente, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero decidió que confiaría en Tsukiko, aún cuando su corazón ensombrecía ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. Besó brevemente a Kagome, sin saber qué decirle. Ella conservó la escena en sus ojos: su esposo y su hija, abrazándola.

– Kagome… – Inuyasha habló por fin.

– Te amo – respondió.

– Yo también – sus ojos brillaban, pero sonaba preocupado.

– Estaré bien, por favor no temas por mí. No sé qué ocurrirá, pero encontraré la forma de volver contigo y Tsuki-chan. Ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida – sentenció.

Una luz brilló, haciendo difícil ver con claridad.

– Volveré con ustedes, no lo duden – aseguró, intentando usar un tono tranquilo.

– Kagome… – musitó.

– Regresaré, lo juro – trató de sonreír.

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– ¿Cómo? – Kagome lo miró, confundida.

– ¿Estás bien?, enfócate en mí – tomó su rostro, intentando que lo viera – ¿qué te ocurre? –.

De pronto, todo dejó de brillar. Kagome estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la mirada puesta en Inuyasha. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Su corazón latía alborotado, ¿por qué nada tenía sentido?

– Déjà vu… – murmuró, recuperando el aliento.

– No me asustes así – gimió el hanyou – no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre – intentó secar la cara de Kagome con su haori. Ésta desvió por fin la vista, tratando de ordenar las ideas e imágenes que bailaban por su cabeza. Nada tenía sentido aún.

– ¿Cuánto rato ha pasado desde que me quedé en blanco? – preguntó, sujetando su frente con la mano.

– ¿…Un minuto, quizás? – dudó – estábamos por ir al… este… doctor, recuerda que dijiste que no querías que te acompañara – arrugó el ceño – pero yo iré, estés de acuerdo o no –.

– No sé… – replicó, angustiada – ¿por qué?, siento como si nada fuera… un momento – se levantó bruscamente, oteando nerviosa – ¿y Tsuki-chan? – la buscó con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta que era inútil. Ella se lo había dicho, y recién ahora comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refirió. Se sentó de nuevo, permitiendo que las lágrimas le empaparan el rostro.

– ¿A quién estabas buscando, Kagome? – levantó su mentón – _oi_… ¿por qué lloras?, ¿te hice algo de nuevo? –.

– Nuestra hijita, Inuyasha… tú no la viste, pero yo sí… fue tan real, sé que fue real… – sollozó.

El aludido tragó saliva, aún sin comprender lo que ocurría. Por el momento, decidió calmar a Kagome hasta que le contara qué había pasado. La levantó de la cama, sentándose él y acomodándola en su regazo.

– Kagome, sinceramente no entiendo nada. En absoluto. Por favor, explícame, no puedo ayudarte si no lo haces… ¿es que viste algo?, ¿como en tus pesadillas?, si eso de las matemáticas… – murmuró.

– No, fue más que eso… – respondió – lo _viví_, Inuyasha. En un momento estábamos discutiendo lo de ir juntos al doctor, y al segundo siguiente… yo estaba sosteniendo nuestra bebé en los brazos… habíamos derrotado a Naraku, lo mataste… yo purifiqué la Shikon no Tama, fue una lucha muy dura… nos casamos, vivíamos en una cabañita, tú y Miroku trabajaban matando youkais… – levantó los ojos – nuestra hijita es tan hermosa, Inuyasha… la llamamos Tsukiko, tiene el cabello negro, los ojos grandes y cambian de color de chocolate a miel… es mágica, cuando camina parece como si el bosque se iluminara, siempre habla con la luna antes de dormir, tiene tu forma de oler el viento y mueve sus orejitas… – lloró.

– No entiendo cómo es que viste todas esas cosas, pero Kagome… sólo te quedaste en blanco por unos minutos, y lo que me narras parece haber tomado años… –.

– No sé cómo fue, pero todos los recuerdos están tan frescos en mi memoria… no puedo ignorarlos, no sé qué pasa… ella me dijo que tomara el camino correcto… pero ahora la extraño, extraño a Tsuki-chan, la forma en que me abrazaba y me llamaba _haha-ue_, extraño que nunca tenía miedo de las tormentas porque había heredado tu valentía, extraño cuando llamaba a las mariposas para embellecer nuestro jardín, cuando iba a jugar a la casa de Sango-chan y Miroku-sama, cuando le contaba a la luna sus progresos con su chi, cuando olía el viento para saber el clima del día siguiente, cuando nosotros pensábamos que era más un hada que una niña… ¡la extraño, y eso no me deja pensar con claridad…! – se llevó las manos a los ojos, como impidiendo que la imagen de Tsukiko la abandonara. Inspiró profundamente para poder aclarar su mente. Comenzó a rememorar todos los momentos vividos con Inuyasha y su hija, rebuscó en su cerebro "algo" que le dijera que todo había sido una ilusión… y no lo encontró.

– Kagome, sea lo que sea que ocurrió, aquí estoy contigo… y si el futuro que nos espera es con esa niña _mágica_ que me describes, deberemos ser pacientes. Sin duda estará con nosotros, te lo prometo. La volverás a ver – intentó confortarla.

– Gracias – sonrió levemente – ella dijo lo mismo. Que nos volveríamos a encontrar –.

– Confiemos en ella entonces – la abrazó con más fuerza – y ahora… qué haremos, Kagome? –.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo 12 "Confusión, el llamado de la perla"

**Hola a todos! :D primero que nada, perdón por la demora, pero entre el examen para mi licencia de conducir (la primera, que obtuve efectivamente xD) y mi trabajo, he tenido unas semanas del infierno y he llegado a la casa a descansar, cero inventiva para el fanfic xD pero bueno, retomé el rumbo con una… realidad a futuro?, realidad alternativa?, ilusión?, dónde está el mundo real aquí?, xD **

**Sobre el cap anterior, en realidad en el manga Kagome nunca dijo específicamente "yo quiero que sigas siendo un hanyou", o lo hizo con suerte una vez si mal no recuerdo… me pareció interesante que Kagome por fin dijera con todas sus letras "sí, quédate como estás porque así te amo" porque… yo no tomo en cuenta las películas xD no son canónicas, por lo tanto no las pesco para un argumento basado en la historia original xD y eso **

**Como siempre, saludar a mis lectoras Vale, Mille, Nata, Tara, tennyoukai, Sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaoru-inuma, neneru, florchu Izaguirre, Vane-chan99, etc :D gracias por seguir mis ideas locas xD**

**Aprovecho de contarles que pronto publicaré mi primer one-shot de Ranma ½, por votación popular ganaron Akane/Ranma xD**

**Actualizaré más pronto esta vez :D nos acercamos a la recta final, see ya! ;)**


	12. Confusión, el llamado de la perla

**Capítulo 12 "Confusión, el llamado de la perla"**

– _Kagome…_ – la misma voz de todas las pesadillas anteriores – _Kagome…_ –.

– _¿Hasta cuándo me molestas?, ¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas qué quieres?_ –.

– _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Inuyasha te eligió a ti y no a Kikyou?_ –.

Tal vez ésta era la única pregunta que no esperaba. Tragó saliva, desconcertada.

– _¿Y… eso a ti en qué te afecta?, ya deja de molestarme. No lograrás separarnos_ –.

Despertó. Sudor, como todas las noches. Respiración agitada, como todas las noches. Desde que _vivió_ el episodio de su hija en el futuro, no había sueño tranquilo para ella – _apenas sepa quién se está metiendo en mi cabeza, lo mataré. Tal vez él no necesite dormir, pero yo sí_ – pensó, enfurecida. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para visualizar a Tsukiko. Había decidido recordarla cada vez que pudiera, temerosa de que su imagen desapareciera algún día. No sabía si todo había sido un sueño, o una ilusión de la Shikon no Tama, o es que realmente _había viajado al futuro_. Lo que sí tenía claro es que debía confiar, aunque fuera arriesgado.

De pronto, recordó que hacía unos meses que ya no dormía sola.

– Hola, Inuyasha… – murmuró. Y haciendo caso omiso de su balbuceo, puso los pies en el suelo y encaminó sus pasos hacia el río, para refrescarse. El hanyou la siguió en silencio.

– Houshi-sama… – susurró Sango – hace tiempo que están raros, ¿qué ocurrirá?, Kagome-chan me preocupa… –.

– Lo sé, pero debemos dejárselo a Inuyasha. Él cuidará de ella –.

– Lo que es yo – habló el pequeño Shippou – hace tiempo que perdí las esperanzas de que tuvieran una relación normal, Inuyasha es demasiado torpe, espero que no haga sufrir a Kagome más de la cuenta… – suspiró, abriendo un caramelo y echándoselo a la boca.

En el exterior, Kagome inclinó su humanidad, alcanzando el borde del río.

– _Terrible…_ – pensaba la chica, mientras esparcía agua por su rostro y cuello – _y tú, quien quiera que seas, estoy segura que me oyes cuando estoy despierta también. No vuelvas a meter a Kikyou, déjala descansar en paz, que yo ya tengo bastante con no poder dormir tranquila…_ –.

Creyó oír una risita, pero no supo si fue real o si sus nervios la traicionaron. Levantándose, limpió sus rodillas y suspiró largamente. Se estiró como un gato, y volteando la mirada, sonrió.

– Estás callado. No es típico de ti – se burló.

– Estás ojerosa – replicó, levantando una ceja – ¿cuándo piensas ir al doctor?, han pasado varias semanas desde que me contaste de tu visión… y has evadido mis preguntas. ¿Pretendes que te lleve a la fuerza? – frunció el ceño.

– Ya te dije – contestó, acercándose lentamente –que no es momento de preocuparme de eso, Inuyasha… – rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo éstos temblaban al contacto. Abriendo la boca, lo besó sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Sintió que le correspondía el beso, y un instante después, sin embargo, era apartada suavemente.

– Basta – Inuyasha la miraba seriamente – así no eres tú. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, quiero una respuesta ahora – exigió.

Kagome se sintió ofendida por el rechazo. Tenía una necesidad enorme de contención, pero estaba tan turbada que, a pesar de haber _formalizado_ hace un tiempo su relación, no podía _hacérselo ver_ de otra forma. No se sentía capaz de actuar como antes de la visión, o quizás eran sus hormonas revueltas… lo deseaba tan intensamente que eso la cohibía – _soy una tonta…_ – pensó.

– Quizás… no he sido del todo honesta contigo… – murmuró, enrojeciendo. Se sentó en la hierba, con el corazón a mil por hora, y dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hanyou, que aún no parecía asimilar la información.

– Ve… veamos… – balbuceó por fin, e imitando a Kagome, se sentó a su lado – ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –.

– Mira… lo cierto es que… te mentí con respecto a mis pesadillas… – tabaleó nerviosamente los dedos – no son… de las matemáticas… – rió torpemente – esto… yo no quise preocuparte, por eso lo hice… – levantó la vista cuidadosamente, notando la rigidez en la postura de Inuyasha – perdóname… –.

– ¿Y crees que mintiéndome lo haces mejor?, ¡keh!, Kagome idiota… – giró la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos – ¿de verdad piensas que no lo noté? –.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó, sorprendida – ¿entonces… todo este tiempo…? –.

– Por supuesto que algo sospeché… – esbozó una sonrisa torcida – te conozco mejor de lo que crees – tomó su barbilla y la movió al compás de sus palabras – te he visto sufrir por esas _matemáticas _muchas veces, pequeña ingenua, pero nunca te olí tan asustada… eso me dio la clave –.

– Lo lamento… – murmuró.

– Sólo di que no volverás a mentirme. Es inútil y sin sentido – Kagome asintió en silencio – entonces, ¿de qué son realmente? –.

– No lo sé… es… una voz que me habla cuando duermo… me hace preguntas extrañas… aún no logro atar cabos sueltos… aunque tengo una teoría… basada en nada, realmente, es como una corazonada… –.

– ¿Y cuál es? –.

– La Shikon no Tama – movió las manos nerviosamente – pero no tengo motivos para pensar eso, sin embargo… – vaciló.

– La corazonada… – completó – Kagome, creo que debes hacer caso a tu instinto –.

– Gracias… – musitó, juntando su rostro con el de él – realmente… te necesito, tu apoyo es… –.

– Siempre estaré contigo, lo sabes – contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"_Lo mismo le dijo a Kikyou… recuérdalo…"_

Kagome sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Odiaba tener que reconocer que, muy en el fondo, sentía celos retroactivos contra ella – _es su pasado, no tengo derecho a cuestionarlo_ – pensó – _él está conmigo y eso es lo que importa_ – escondió la mirada, intentando que Inuyasha no leyera sus cavilaciones.

"_¿Y por qué está contigo?, ¿realmente te dijo que eras mejor que ella?, ¿te dio tu lugar?, ¿te hizo sentir segura?"_

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – _maldición, cállate ya… no me harás dudar de mis sentimientos _– llevó una mano a su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha.

"_Nadie duda de tus sentimientos, miko. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los de él?, ¿te ha dicho que te eligió por sobre Kikyou?, ¿o fue una decisión forzada por las circunstancias?"_

– ¿Kagome? – insistió.

– Estoy bien – respondió la aludida.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? – Inuyasha la apartó de su lado, mirándola seriamente – ¿en qué habíamos quedado?, dijiste que no volverías a mentirme. No soy idiota como para no darme cuenta que de nuevo estás en la luna… ¿es esa voz, cierto? –.

– _Está muy perceptivo…_ – pensó, mientras analizaba lo que respondería cuando él consultara por la voz – estás en lo correcto, me está hablando ahora… –.

– ¿Y qué te dice? –.

¡Ahí estaba!, la pregunta que Kagome no quería oír. Intentó disimular su turbación, aclarándose la voz antes de responder, para sonar lo más tranquila posible.

– La verdad, Inuyasha… lo que me dice no me gusta, y estoy tratando de no tomarlo en cuenta. Pero te suplico, no me pidas más detalles… –.

– ¿Qué? – interrumpió – ¿me vas a ocultar información de nuevo? –.

– Por favor, sé razonable… hazlo por mí… – rogó.

– No lo entiendo, Kagome… ¿qué te dice que no puedes compartir conmigo? –.

– ¡Es… sobre Kikyou! – exclamó, vencida.

Inuyasha se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, como buscando la perspectiva del asunto. Miró intensamente a Kagome, que se sonrojó sin pensarlo. Quizás había llegado el momento de tratar un asunto _no mencionado_ antes.

"_¿Quieres saberlo, no?, quieres que te muestre la conversación que tuvieron solos, cuando te pidió que estuvieran juntos… admítelo, Kagome, nunca estuviste realmente segura del por qué Inuyasha te había elegido a ti… admítelo, porque yo puedo ver al fondo de tus sentimientos y sé que esa inseguridad está ahí… no la eludas más…"_

-o-

_**Visión**_

– _En realidad, Kikyou…vine a decirte algo muy importante, por favor, escúchame con cuidado_ – habló suavemente.

– _Sí…_ – respondió la aludida.

– _Yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido. Eres una persona importantísima en mi vida y siempre será así, por favor no lo olvides_ – habló con ímpetu – _pero he de tomar una decisión_ – añadió.

Kikyou abrió los ojos, sorprendida. E intuyó hacia donde giraba la conversación. Se deshizo del abrazo que le brindaba su amado.

– _No sigas, Inuyasha…si pretendes elegirla a ella…_ – jadeó.

– _Por favor, Kikyou…no quiero hacerte daño…_ – dijo dolorosamente.

– ¡_Por qué ella!, sé que estoy muerta y no tengo derecho a reclamarte…sin embargo, prometí que te llevaría conmigo…yo te seguí a la muerte, Inuyasha…esa mujer sólo te tiene porque si yo estuviera viva, yo…_ – no pudo seguir. Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– _Sé muy bien tu sacrificio por mí, Kikyou. No lo he olvidado. Te debo mucho, eres la primera mujer que me amó, que confió en mí, a pesar de la trampa que nos tendió Naraku. Eres, también, la primera mujer a la cual... _– vaciló.

– _No hables en pasado, sé que aún me quieres_ – respondió la miko.

– _Kikyou, mírame_ – Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros con cierta dulzura – _yo te quiero, es cierto. Y te debo más de lo que piensas, nunca te olvidaré, nunca dejarás de ser importante para mí. Es sólo que…_ – las últimas palabras tardaron en aparecer.

– _¿Qué?, dilo, la prefieres a ella, ¿es eso lo que viniste a decirme?_ – replicó dolorosamente.

– _Yo no he dicho que la prefiera…pero….yo estoy con ella ahora…_ – dijo por fin.

_**Fin visión**_

-o-

"_¿Lo ves, Kagome?, él jamás te ha dado el lugar que te corresponde. Si me dejaras ayudarte, podría…"_

– Basta – espetó en voz alta. Levantó la mirada. El fulgor de sus ojos desconcertó a Inuyasha, que no sabía lo que había pasado en esos 10 extraños segundos que corrieron lentamente.

– Kagome… – murmuró, todavía desconcertado.

– "_Yo no he dicho que la prefiera…pero….yo estoy con ella ahora…"_ – repitió, copiando el tono de voz que su hanyou había usado – ¿eso es lo que le dijiste a Kikyou el día que fuiste a conversar con ella para hablarle de nosotros…? – su voz tembló perceptiblemente.

– Su… supongo… – balbuceó – ¿cómo lo sabes?, eso fue hace meses, no recuerdo cada palabra pero… ¿por qué estás enojada? – inquirió.

– No estoy enojada – respondió secamente – pensé que ese día habías hecho las cosas claras para Kikyou. Pero con la frase "yo no he dicho que la prefiera" me haces dudar de todo lo que me has dicho antes… –.

– A ver, Kagome, tú sabes bien que yo no quería herirla, si lo dije así fue para evitarle más sufrimiento – replicó.

– Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar que me duela… –.

– Mírame – exigió Inuyasha, tomándola por las muñecas – te quiero desde hace mucho. Moriría por ti, de ser necesario… ¿por qué dudas, Kagome?, ¿tan frágil es lo que tenemos? – los ojos ambarinos mostraban cierto dejo de angustia.

– Estoy actuando mal… ya sé que no tengo por qué reclamarte nada, pero… no puedo evitarlo… a veces desearía saber más allá de lo que dices, Inuyasha… – lo miró recelosa, temiendo la pregunta que quería plantear – pero realmente necesito saber esto, aunque no me corresponda… Inuyasha, por favor, contéstame lo siguiente… ¿por qué yo? – el aludido movió las orejas – ¿por qué me elegiste a mi?, tú reconociste que nos querías a las dos, y sin embargo… –.

– Sin embargo, Kagome – interrumpió – te escogí a ti, y punto. Los motivos que me impulsaron a tomar esa decisión ya no importan –.

– Pero… dime, ¿y si Kikyou hubiera podido quedarse en este mundo?, ¿si Naraku no la hubiera…? si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, ¿te hubieras quedado conmigo…? – bajó la mirada lentamente.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar realmente? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– Emm… si… Kikyou y yo hubiéramos estado en igualdad de condiciones… ¿me hubieras… escogido a mí…? –.

– Tú crees que me quedé contigo sólo porque Kikyou no estaba viva… ¿eso quieres decir? – la chica vaciló, pero finalmente asintió en silencio – demonios, Kagome, ¿es esa la impresión que te he dado todo este tiempo? – frunció el ceño.

– Perdóname por preguntarte esto… –.

– ¡Keh!, también es culpa mía no aclararte bien mis motivos… – suspiró, luego fijó su vista en algún punto del horizonte – primero que todo, no puedo responder por situaciones que no han ocurrido. Lo que sí puedo hacer es decirte lo que estuve pensando tiempo atrás. Verás… yo te dije que me había enamorado de ti. Eso es cierto. Me di cuenta bastante después… pasaron muchas cosas en medio… y Kikyou, si bien es cierto ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo, yo me sentía en deuda con ella. Aún ahora me siento en deuda… pero independiente de las circunstancias, creo que te habría elegido de cualquier modo… – Kagome esbozó una leve sonrisa – ustedes son muy diferentes y… bueno… ¡ya qué más da!, las dos tienen cosas que me gustaron… pero a una la amé y a la otra la amo… ¿es suficiente con eso? – refunfuñó.

Por respuesta, Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón. Ignoró los reclamos de la _voz_ en su interior – _está diciendo la verdad, lo sé. Lo que me ha dicho es suficiente para mí, y ya no volveré a dudar. Puedes largarte, no cumpliste tu objetivo_ – pensó con firmeza. Reflexionó sobre el aprieto en el que había puesto a Inuyasha con sus preguntas, y se cuestionó si lo había hecho sentir mal. Arrepentida, se acercó suavemente y lo abrazó con ternura.

– Te quiero mucho, mucho… – dijo en un murmullo interminable.

– No vuelvas a pensar esas cosas de nuevo, Kagome. Yo te quiero a ti, y eso no cambiará – contestó el hanyou, acariciando la mano de su mujer con suavidad.

-o-

Continúa en capítulo13 "Decisión final, teoría de las cuerdas"

**Hola! voy a tener que disculparme de nuevo por la demora xD realmente he tenido semanas del terror, mucha pega, poco tiempo, mucho cansancio xD no quería escribir más cosas extrañas así que decidí hacer algo más en la línea de lo anterior… aunque igual me gustó el capítulo anterior, lo amé *.* hice varios dibujos de Tsukiko, a ver si un día los subo :D**

**Hoy quise ahondar en un punto que, si yo fuera Kagome, me tendría de los nervios, y es el no saber si Inu se quedó conmigo porque Kikyou estaba condenada a no quedarse por estos lares, o es porque realmente me ama más a mi xD (insisto, si yo fuera Kagome xD), traté de ponerme en la posición de nuestro Hanyou… cómo decirle a la persona que tanto amaste que todo es diferente sin herirla, y sin herir tampoco a tu actual amor?, muy complicado :S espero les guste mi visión :D**

**Como siempre, saludar a mis lectoras Vale, Mille, Nata, Tara, tennyoukai, Sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaoru-inuma, neneru, florchu Izaguirre, Vane-chan99, etc :D gracias por seguir mis ideas extrañas :P**

**El one-shot de Ranma ½ está escribiéndose, en cualquier momento lo publico :D (dedicado a ti, Mille :D)**

**Nos vemos prontito ^^ see ya!**


	13. Decisión final, teoría de las cuerdas

**Capítulo 13 "Decisión final, teoría de las cuerdas"**

– Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ¿dónde estás?

– Olvídalo, miko, ya no está a tu alcance.

– No… – sollozó.

* * *

La batalla final con Naraku había finalizado, con resultado favorable para Inuyasha y su equipo. A pesar de las heridas que esta batalla abrió en todos los involucrados, lograron derrotarlo uniendo sus fuerzas como equipo. Incluso Sesshomarou participó, ayudando (quizás involuntariamente, no lo sabía) a Kagome en un par de momentos cruciales… le debía mucho, y estaría siempre agradecida con él.

Naraku jugó con los miedos de todos, intentando que se destruyeran entre ellos, pero no lo pudo lograr. Y así, fue muerto.

Pero lo que no esperaban era lo que ocurrió luego de derrotarlo. Kagome fue absorbida por el _meidou_, y desapareció ante la impotencia de todos los presentes. Inuyasha, desesperado, con su propia espada abrió camino a la oscuridad y se internó en ella, para rescatar a su mujer a como diera lugar. No iba a renunciar a ella por nada del mundo.

– _Kagome… ¿dónde estás… habrás regresado a tu mundo?…_ – pensaba, mientras trataba inútilmente de divisar algo en la espesa invisibilidad del _meidou_.

Mientras la buscaba, oyó los gritos de la madre de Kagome, su hermano y su abuelo. Entonces, la chica realmente no había vuelto a su época… en ese momento, entró en desesperación.

Se enfrentó contra muchos youkais antes de que uno le dijo algo importante…

– _¡Tú, hanyou!, ¿qué buscas?_

– _¡Una miko que cayó cerca de aquí…!_

– _Debería estar muerta, y si no, en camino a estarlo. No hay humanos que sobrevivan en el meidou._

– _¡¿Muerta?!_ – repitió para sí, descorazonado.

– _¿No te has dado cuenta aún?, estamos dentro de la Shikon No Tama…_

– _¿ …?_

– _Y ella no está aquí. No puede verte, ni menos oírte. Está rodeada por la oscuridad absoluta._

– _¡Imposible, a mí me verá!_

– _¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?_

–_Kagome es fuerte, es valiente, yo confío en ella…_

– _Pero está sola, y ese sentimiento es más poderoso que cualquiera._

Inuyasha tragó saliva, comprendiendo.

– _Entonces, la encontraré como sea, aunque me tome siglos… no la dejaré ir, ella nació para mí, y yo para ella… la amo, es todo lo que necesito en este mundo…_

– _¡Inuyasha…!_

– _¿Kagome…? _– miró a su alrededor, pero la chica no estaba – _¿Eres tú… dónde estás?_

– _¡No lo sé… tengo miedo! _– la voz se quebró – _¡Inuyasha, quiero verte…!_

– _¡Te encontraré a como de lugar, por favor, no temas…!_

El hanyou empezó a abrirse paso frenéticamente entre los youkais, convencido de que no habría Shikon no Tama ni nada en el mundo que lo separara de la chica que amaba.

* * *

Kagome por su lado había pasado ya casi 3 días inmersa en la oscuridad del _meidou_. Tenía mucho miedo y se sentía infinitamente sola, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha llamándola, dejó de dudar y decidió esperarlo, porque confiaba completamente en él y sabía que tarde o temprano la rescataría. Sólo debía ser paciente.

La perla continuaba intentando que ella deseara algo y, aunque no quería hacerlo, a veces se sentía tentada de ahorrarle a Inuyasha el sufrimiento de buscarla y rescatarla, como siempre. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que vagara eternamente en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrarla…

– Ríndete, miko. Él no llegará.

– Yo sé que sí.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerle sufrir?... ¿no dices que le amas?

– Yo… no…

– Lo obligas a ponerse en peligro por ti, una y otra vez. Kikyou podía defenderse sola, sin ayuda. ¿Y tú?

–…

Kagome se sintió herida – _¿por qué me duele?, es absurdo…_ – no quería aceptar que, a pesar de que su poder fue liberado al matar a Magatsuhi, ni aún así lograba ser más poderosa que Kikyou. Era una tontería, pero le pesaba.

– Hay algo que tú no conoces, se llama _amor_. Nos ayudamos mutuamente. Inuyasha no pelea solo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba con _ella_ también era así.

– Eres _egoísta_, _manipuladora_. Lo querías sólo para ti. Querías que una _miko moribunda_ desapareciera del mapa para que pudieras tener a Inuyasha en _exclusividad_.

– Estás mal. Es cierto, fui muy egoísta en su momento, pero eso se acabó. Ya me disculpé con él, a ti no te debo explicaciones.

– Como verás, no tienes muchas opciones para conversar…

– …

Egoísta y manipuladora. ¿Dejó de serlo, realmente?

– ¿Quieres desear?

– No.

– Lo harás.

Su vientre. Lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué no fue al doctor antes de lanzarse a la batalla final?, Inuyasha se lo dijo y ella, obstinada como siempre, prefirió hacerlo después. Ahora no sabía su estado y temió, no por ella, sino por su _hija_. Si es que estaba ya en su vientre.

– ¿Quieres saber si el futuro que viste es real?

– Lo sabía… ¡tú me lo mostraste!

– Eso es cierto. Pero quieres saber si realmente ocurrirá.

– No…

– Vamos, Kagome… no te he dejado dormir este último tiempo sólo para demostrarte lo que puedo hacer con tu cabeza.

– _Entonces, sí era él… maldito…_ – apretó los puños – ¿por qué lo hiciste, qué ganabas con eso?

– No te lo diré. Pero, si realmente quieres saberlo… sólo tienes que _desearlo_.

La voz se rió, sonoramente. Kagome se sintió humillada, el desgraciado se burlaba de ella, en su cara.

– Tsukiko me advirtió que tratarían de confundirme.

– Ese pude ser yo.

– _Maldición…_

– O pudo ser ella… ¿cómo saberlo, Kagome?

– _No juegues con eso…_

– ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

– _Haha-ue, tienes varios caminos a tu disposición. No elijas por miedo, elige el adecuado. Confía en tus poderes, en tu intuición, no te rindas. Tomarás las mejores decisiones si me haces caso. No te asustes, porque intentarán usar tus debilidades para confundirte; no lo permitas. Chichi-ue nunca te dejará sola. Tampoco la luz cálida que he visto_ – levantó los ojos, ahora oscuros – _nunca me olvides. Nos volveremos a encontrar_ – aseguró, con su mirada dulce como el chocolate.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

– ¿Qué crees, miko?, ¿fue ella o fui yo?

– … – vaciló.

– Te lo dije. Aún puedo decirte la verdad… si lo _deseas_.

Rió. En ese momento, Kagome volvió a escuchar las voces de su familia. De nuevo, la llamaban para que volviera a casa... ¿qué iba a hacer?

– Te haré un regalo, sólo porque me causa mucha gracia verte tan confundida. Lo que viste no fue una de mis ilusiones.

– ¿Cómo puedo creerte? – respondió automáticamente.

– ¿Por qué te mentiría?

– Para jugar conmigo.

– Tienes razón. Pero sí, es cierto lo que viste.

– ¿Por qué me lo mostraste?

– Para que te sea más difícil renunciar a ello por el bien de la persona que amas.

– _Inuyasha… _– su pecho se apretó – si realmente me mostraste el futuro, entonces no tendré que renunciar a él.

– La teoría de las cuerdas, muchacha ignorante… ¿nunca te la enseñaron?

– Claro que sí… diferentes universos paralelos se crean a partir de las decisiones que tomamos…

– Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

– Entonces… ¿quieres decir que mis decisiones me llevarán a ese futuro… o no?

– Depende… ¿deseas salvar a tu hanyou?

– ¿Cómo…?

– Está peleando por ti dentro de la perla. Pero no podrá luchar para siempre, y ya se está cansando. Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, miko.

– No desearé nada. La Shikon no Tama nunca cumple de verdad.

– Eso no es cierto. Y además, ahora no tienes opciones.

Kagome guardó silencio, confundida. Entonces, Magatsuhi le mostró lo que ella no quería ver: Inuyasha cansado, ensangrentado por grandes heridas, luchando por rescatarla. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No quería que peleara por ella, no quería que se hiriera por ella…

– ¿Lo ves?, tendrás que elegir ahora, Kagome.

– ¿Cómo sé que no es una ilusión? – respondió, limpiándose la cara.

– Eres libre de creerme. ¿Arriesgarás la vida de tu amor por tus dudas?

– …

– Entonces escucha con cuidado. Tus opciones son las siguientes: si deseas quedarte con Inuyasha, no volverás a tu mundo nunca, jamás. Tu madre creerá que moriste, y eso le causará un dolor tan grande que no será capaz de recuperarse en toda su vida. Tu hermano dejará la escuela por la depresión de tu madre y se volverá un alcohólico, adicto a las drogas. Eventualmente, morirá. Tu abuelo tendrá un paro cardiaco y fallecerá de inmediato al saber tu destino. Obviamente, este futuro incluye a Inuyasha y tu hija contigo.

Kagome lloró al escuchar la primera opción. No quería que su familia sufriera de esa forma por ella, de sólo pensarlo… no, esa opción era peor de lo que pensaba.

– Como puedes imaginar, la siguiente opción es volver con tu familia. Te graduarás, conseguirás un trabajo, y vivirás en tu mundo original. No borraré tu memoria, por lo que jamás serás feliz realmente, pues nunca podrás olvidar que por elegir tu mundo, Inuyasha murió dentro de la Shikon no Tama, buscándote. Además, no tendrás a tu hija.

– Inuyasha… – sollozó, desconcertada.

– Elige, miko. Tu tiempo se acaba.

¿Podía elegir entre esas dos horribles opciones?, ambas traían sufrimiento, no sólo a ella, si no a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué haría?

Sujetó su pecho con una mano, intentando pensar. Recordó el feliz futuro que vivió… ¿cómo era posible que sólo lo obtuviera a costa de la vida de sus familiares?

"_Haha-ue, tienes varios caminos a tu disposición. No elijas por miedo, elige el adecuado"_

Sí, eso había dicho su hija, pero…

"_Confía en tus poderes, en tu intuición, no te rindas. Tomarás las mejores decisiones si me haces caso"_

Tenía miedo, estaba sola en la oscuridad…

"_No te asustes, porque intentarán usar tus debilidades para confundirte; no lo permitas"_

Definitivamente, en ese punto tenía mucha razón.

"_Chichi-ue nunca te dejará sola. Tampoco la luz cálida que he visto"_

Kikyou.

Kikyou era la clave. La había visto intentando ayudarla, en sus sueños.

Juntó las manos y concentró toda su energía espiritual en una plegaria.

– _Kikyou… por favor, ayúdame… ayuda a Inuyasha… sé que estás ahí…_

Una luz brilló en su pecho. Kagome extendió las manos, recibiendo una flecha especial para su arco, que aún llevaba en la espalda. Tenía la calidez de Kikyou. Al tomarla, escuchó claramente a la miko, hablándole muy rápido. Pero entendió todo, se habían conectado, por fin.

Apuntó al vacío, confiando con toda su alma.

– Cuando sellaste mis poderes, me sentí inútil. Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, no lo olvidé, esperando este momento. Magatsuhi, hay una opción que no me diste, y es la que tomaré ahora.

La perla vibró, expectante.

– Cuando me recordaste la teoría de las cuerdas, estaba muy confundida como para usar esa información a mi favor. Pero ahora, gracias a Kikyou y las palabras de mi hija que vendrá, sé cómo actuar. Hay una tercera opción, Magatsuhi. Mostrarle el camino a Inuyasha para que me encuentre. Y eso es lo que haré.

Enfocando la totalidad de su energía espiritual, más la de Kikyou, Kagome disparó la flecha a la oscuridad del _meidou_. De pronto, el espacio se iluminó tan fuerte, que creyó ver diversas estrellas, novas, lunas y planetas… cerró los ojos y esperó.

Entonces, ocurrió lo que esperaba.

Inuyasha, siguiendo la explosión de luz, llegó para ella.

– Kagome…

– Inuyasha…

Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras una lluvia de colores los acompañaba.

– Pobres idiotas… vivan la ilusión de la felicidad, si lo desean… pero la realidad, Kagome, es que la decisión que tomaste te ha quitado tus poderes de miko. Usaste toda tu energía y la de Kikyou para mostrarle el camino hacia ti, y el precio que pagaste fue ese. No puedes derrotarme, se quedarán vagando en este espacio infinito para siempre, sin poder volver a ninguno de los dos mundos que los esperan…

Se rió, fuertemente, cantando su victoria a los cuatro vientos. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

– No ganará, no te preocupes… encontraremos la forma de volver a algún lugar…

– Hanyou, si quieres salvar a la mujer que amas… _deséalo_.

– ¡No lo escuches, Inuyasha!

– ¡Ella se queda conmigo, maldito!

– ¿La condenas a una vida vagando en el espacio sólo por tu egoísmo?

Inuyasha dudó. Kagome sujetó su mano con firmeza, obligándolo a mirarla. Y leyendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando una decisión.

– No…

– ¿Cómo sé que devolverás a Kagome a su mundo?

– Tranquilo… no pienso darte mi palabra, eso es absurdo. Ni siquiera soy humano.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Te lo diré de esta manera: no tienes otra opción. Además, me parece mucho más interesante pelear para siempre aquí contigo que quedarme conversando con esta chiquilla miedosa. Aunque dudo que tú conozcas la teoría de las cuerdas…

Inuyasha miró a su chica, con una disculpa en los ojos. Kagome lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, decidida a impedir que su novio tomara esa decisión. Ellos estarían juntos siempre, no importaba cómo. Estaba segura de que podrían salir de esa situación sin tener que separarse.

– Inuyasha… – murmuró – no lo hagas… podemos salir de esto juntos, no lo hagas…

– Te amo, Kagome. Nunca lo olvides.

– Yo también… pero te prohíbo que me dejes. No desees, la perla te está manipulando…

– Tsukiko es hermosa, la vi. Tienes que cuidarla mucho…

– ¡No, Inuyasha…!

El hanyou la empujó lejos de él. Kagome vio como se alejaba cada vez más de ella… y se desesperó –_ ¡no!, por favor, no puedo vivir si él… ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN EL!... ¡INUYASHA!_

Su grito retumbó como un terremoto, destrozando el meidou a su alrededor. Una luz apareció de la nada, dando vueltas sin sentido por el espacio, no era de ella, no era Kikyou… era Midoriko. Kagome comprendió que era su última oportunidad de salvar a Inuyasha. Sabía que ya no tenía poderes, lo sentía dentro, así que con la cuerda de su arco se cortó una mano, sabiendo que la sangre llamaría a Midoriko pues seguía siendo una sacerdotisa.

La luz se bañó con su líquido vital y tomó forma de mujer.

– Yo continuaré esta batalla. Ustedes no pertenecen aquí.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos, deslumbrada por la luz del sol. Se sentó rápido, sobresaltada… sus manos tocaron pasto debajo de ella.

– ¡¿Inuyasha?!

Se paró de golpe, notando de inmediato que el árbol sagrado estaba al lado de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Era _su_ mundo.

– Hola, Kagome…

Se dio vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahí estaba, con ella, como siempre.

– Tonto… ¿por qué me asustaste así? – repuso, llorando de felicidad.

Lo abrazó, olvidando su repentina debilidad. Hundió la cara en su pecho, sin poder creer que la batalla por fin había terminado. En un último instante, mientras Midoriko los mandaba fuera del _meidou_ con sus poderes y se enfrentaba a Magatsuhi, le habló:

"_El deseo de protegerse mutuamente hará que la perla se purifique ahora"_

– Desapareció… – murmuró, aún llorando.

– Eres tonta, Kagome… debiste permitirme que te salvara…

– No, se supone que somos una pareja y nos apoyamos… no vuelvas a tomar decisiones así sin preguntar cómo me siento… casi me muero de tristeza, Inuyasha…

Miraron alrededor. La casa de Kagome estaba unos metros más allá.

– Tenemos que ir donde okaasan… están todos preocupados por mí.

– Vamos de inmediato.

– Dime, Inuyasha… Magatsuhi dijo que sólo podríamos estar en un mundo, el tuyo, o el mío. Si no podemos volver…

– No lo digas. Eso no importa. Estamos juntos ¿no?, todos al otro lado del pozo se encuentran bien… si no podemos cruzar, nos quedamos aquí y vivimos como dos simples mortales.

– Tendrás que usar ropas diferentes… y cubrir tus orejitas… y dejar de usar a Tessaiga…

– Son sólo detalles. Además, tú vas a ir al doctor, cuando tu familia vea que estás bien. Hay que saber si Tsukiko viene ahora o más adelante.

"_Nunca me olvides. Nos volveremos a encontrar"_

– ¿Escuchaste eso, Inuyasha?

– Sí…

De la mano, se encaminaron a la casa de Kagome. ¿El futuro?, ahora no importaba. Tenían tiempo y estaban juntos.

Sus decisiones podían cambiar todo, excepto su deseo de vivir acompañándose toda la vida.

Fin.-

* * *

**Primero que todo, gracias por seguir mi fanfic hasta el final estuve en paro más de un mes, no podía escribir… pero hoy encontré la inspiración. Quería hacer un final diferente al manga, más "sesudo" y complicado xD a lo mejor es un poco diferente de lo que esperaban… pero me gustó, finalmente :D**

**Como siempre, saludar a mis lectoras Vale, Mille, Nata, Tara, tennyoukai, Sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaoru-inuma, neneru, florchu Izaguirre, Vane-chan99, etc :D y agradecerles nuevamente que me siguieran a lo largo de estos 13 capitulos, me hicieron muy feliz todos y cada uno de sus reviews :D**

**Era mi primera historia, he cometido algunos errores que puliré a futuro ^^**

**EDITO: voy a hacer epílogo xD gracias por pedirlo, me encantó que les gustara el final! :DDDD  
**

**Las invito también a que, si les gusta Ranma ½, lean mi otro fanfic "¿No lo ves?, vivo para ti" que estoy escribiendo actualmente, he mejorado un poquito xD**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

– ¡Haha-ue!, ¿dónde estás? –.

– ¡Aquí, Tsuki-chan! –.

Kagome abrazó cariñosamente a su pequeña hija, fruto de su amor con Inuyasha. La niña era más humana que él, pero igualmente algunos rasgos delataban sus genes. Por ejemplo, la forma en que acostumbraba a oler el viento para predecir el clima, o cuando movía sus orejitas (humanas, pero ligeramente terminadas en punta). Tenía cabello negro, largo y ojos color chocolate, que se tornaban claros a veces. Había heredado el mal carácter de sus padres, pero teñido con la dulzura de sus dos abuelas.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Luego de haber superado la batalla final con Magatsuhi, Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron al mundo de esta última. Midoriko los había salvado, encargándose de concluir la batalla que ellos habían comenzado. La Shikon no Tama se purificó en el último instante, debido a un conflicto que se desató por la fuerza del siguiente hecho: _Inuyasha pidió salvar a Kagome, Kagome pidió salvar a Inuyasha_. La potencia de sus almas anuló el poder de la perla, que se purificó, incapaz de contaminarse pues no hubo siquiera una gota de egoísmo en sus deseos. A eso se refería el abuelo de Kagome, la chica lo entendió una vez reflexionaron sobre el asunto.

– _Cada vez que la Shikon no Tama no cumplió lo que pidieron fue porque era un deseo que traía beneficios a sí mismo…_

– _Y como ambos sólo queríamos salvar al otro… _

– _Incluso Kikyou… al morir, deseaba verte de nuevo… por eso no se purificó…_

– _Menos mal que todo se acabó…_

El reencuentro de Kagome con su familia fue muy emocionante. Cuando la señora se dio cuenta que Inuyasha también estaba ahí sonrió, porque era la única que sabía realmente en qué nivel estaba la relación.

Intentaron cruzar el pozo, y no pudieron. Decepcionada, Kagome en un principio lo atribuyó a la pérdida de sus habilidades, aunque técnicamente seguía siendo una miko, sólo que ya no tenía sus poderes espirituales. Luego recordó la teoría de las cuerdas, y concluyó que Magatsuhi tenía razón. Sus decisiones durante la batalla los habían limitado a quedarse en un solo mundo. Pero estaban juntos, eso era lo importante. Sin embargo, tenía una duda…

– _No te preocupes, Kagome_ – le dijo Inuyasha, acariciando su cabeza.

– _Pero…_

– _Es sólo un detalle._

– _¿Estás bien?_

Inuyasha torció el gesto, confundido.

– _¿Es… broma?_

– _Digo… tú perteneces a ese mundo… estás acostumbrado a vivir allá… _

– _Feh!, tonta…_

La acercó contra su cuerpo, apretándola. Kagome se derritió con ese abrazo, y cerrando los ojos se abandonó por completo.

– _Tú me dijiste un día "no me quedaré en un mundo donde no estés", pues lo mismo va para ti_… – le murmuró al oído, para que no se perdiera detalle de sus palabras.

– _Inuyasha…_ – suspiró, con la nariz pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su aroma a madera fresca inundar todo su ser.

– _¿Lo ves?, todo estará bien… sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a este mundo, pero si estamos juntos…_

– _Gracias…_

Y durante el resto de la tarde, Kagome lloró como una niña pequeña, desahogando todas sus penas, sus rabias, sus miedos acumulados por esos tres días en el _meidou_, su frustración por no poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo…

En ese momento, Inuyasha comprendió que su chica había pasado por momentos muy duros sin que él pudiera darle apoyo. Y así como ella lo acompañó en su proceso recuperativo por la muerte de Kikyou, así la sostuvo él ahora. Le acarició el cabello, secó su rostro, la acomodó en sus piernas cuando se sentó en el suelo… la calmó hasta que se quedó dormida.

Pasaron así las horas.

Cuando Kagome despertó, ya era de noche y estaba en su cama, tapada con el haori de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en un rincón, observándola. La chica se incorporó despacio, sintiendo el típico dolor de cabeza que seguía al desahogo. Sujetó su frente, incómoda.

– _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó el hanyou, que rápidamente se había puesto a su alcance.

– _Sí… gracias, sólo me duele la cabeza…_

– _¿Quieres que pida algo a tu madre?_

– _Inuyasha… perdón…_

El aludido se sentó a su lado, acomodándole el flequillo para apreciar mejor su dulce rostro apesadumbrado.

– _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

– _No me di cuenta… de que estaba tan triste hasta que me abrazaste… a lo mejor te hice sentir incómodo… pero, me sentí tan aliviada de que estuvieras conmigo… me hubiera muerto de tristeza si no…_

– _Sshhh… no digas tonterías…_ – la acalló con suavidad – _ahora descansa… mañana iremos al doctor. ¿Quieres comer algo…? _– en realidad, él tenía mucha hambre, y su estómago lo confirmó.

– _Bajemos…_ – Kagome se levantó, cubriéndose con el haori. Lo miró de reojo, le tomó una mano y se ruborizó intensamente antes de decir – _vamos, mi amor…_

Fueron al doctor, quien confirmó que en ese momento Kagome no estaba embarazada. Se asustó, pensando que a lo mejor esto era otra consecuencia de la batalla con Magatsuhi. Sin embargo, ese día en la noche, Kagome soñó por primera vez con Tsukiko, y supo que era cuestión de tiempo verla otra vez. Continuó sus estudios con éxito, y terminó la secundaria graduándose con honores.

Inuyasha por su lado empezó a vestirse como los humanos lo hacemos, usaba permanentemente jockey, poleras sencillas y pantalones holgados, porque cuando Kagome hizo que se pusiera unos _jeans_ (y casi botó sangre por la nariz de lo bien que se veía), el hanyou se sintió demasiado "apretado" y al primer movimiento los rompió… así que nunca más.

Trabajaba para el templo, yendo a las casas de personas que acudían al abuelo de Kagome desesperados por los ataques de espíritus malignos. Se entretenía con eso y pronto aprendió a no destruir todo a su paso para cumplir con la tarea.

Un día, cuando Kagome contaba con 19 años, supo que estaba embarazada de Tsukiko.

– _Te esperábamos, hermosa Tsukiko…_ – dijo Kagome la primera vez que la tuvo en brazos.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

De eso ya han pasado 10 años.

– Viene una tormenta, haha-ue – anunció la niña, con su mirada de miel.

– ¿Qué?, pero si hay sol, y está despejado… – respondió Kagome, sorprendida.

– Kagura-sama me lo dijo – sonrió – el olor del viento estaba raro, pero ella me lo confirmó –.

Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a las rarezas de su hija, así que no le sorprendió que la conociera. Había algo mágico en Tsukiko, se movía silenciosa y con la gracia de las hadas, parecía muy conectada a la luna, al bosque, a las flores. Inuyasha creía que un día le saldrían alas y volaría.

Muchas cosas cambiaron respecto a la visión que tuvo, tantos años antes. No estaban en el Sengoku, no vivían en una cabaña peleando contra youkais, no vestían ropas antiguas… pero eran ellos, juntos. El resto no importaba.

Vivirían más años que los humanos promedio, incluida Kagome, que durante su embarazo adquirió algunas características de Inuyasha, como la longevidad, debido a la conexión del cordón umbilical con su hija. Tenía un mechón plateado y sus colmillos se afilaron, eso le hacía mucha gracia.

– _¿Le habrá pasado lo mismo a tu mamá?_ – preguntó Kagome durante su embarazo, mientras comprobaba sus cambios.

– _No lo sé… es posible… lo bueno es que estaremos juntos muchos, muchos años_ – sonrió Inuyasha por respuesta.

Ahora, de la mano, sentados en el parque, veían a Tsukiko correr de un lado a otro, llamando a las mariposas con alegría. Si el futuro era como lo veían ahora, todos los cambios ocurridos valían la pena.

* * *

**Hola! :) hice el Epílogo que no tenía contemplado... creo que he resuelto las dudas de mi querida tennyoukai :D ojalá les guste a todos! :) **

**Nuevamente, gracias por seguirme en toda la historia, mi primer fanfic ^^ sufrí y lloré, pero me gustó :D espero verlas en mis otras historias ^^ muchas gracias por todo!**

**Nos leemos pronto! :D**


End file.
